Superstar
by jfryman
Summary: Edward is an aspiring singer. He meets Bella at the club where their passion takes them into uncharted territory. Can their love survive Edward's superstardom? What happens when Bella's ex comes back into the picture? A rocky road to love. All human.
1. Prologue

**Prologue ****– BPOV**

"When you saw me again all you wanted was my signature Bella! I thought you were different. You made me feel special – like you weren't all the others who simply wanted me for my good looks and talent. I gave you a piece of my heart."

"And I gave you a piece of mine, but this is what I need right now. I can't do this without you and that isn't fair to me or to you."

The pain on his face was obvious and the tears were rolling down my cheeks.

His phone rang but he ignored it, "You might as well answer that. I'm sure it's your girlfriend."

"Stop Bella… just stop."

"Stop what Edward?"

"Stop trying to push me away!" He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine. I shoved him away.

"You lost your chance to do that five months ago when you walked out!"

"Damn it Bella! I had no choice. I had a meeting about signing a contract!"

"But you could have called!"

"I didn't have your number - I gave Emmett my number so you could call me!"

"Yeah right so you could tell me over the phone how you lied? You could have come back to your apartment. I waited for you all day long!"

"I didn't lie Bella and you could have left a note when you left said apartment."

I grumbled at him and crossed my arms over my body. I needed to sit down. I looked around and sighed – I ended up sitting on the floor.

"Are you all right?"

"You are stressing me out Edward and it isn't good for me. My blood pressure is already high enough without you screaming at me."

I wiped the tears from my face and he sat down across from me, "I'm not signing those papers Bella. We are going to make this work."

I rolled my eyes, "And how exactly are we going to do that superstar?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Brown Eyes**** – BPOV**

I grew up in Forks, Washington with a great group of friends. I lived with my dad my entire life. My mother wasn't in the picture – she never was. She walked out on us shortly after I was born. Needless to say I was a daddy's girl.

I had a wonderful group of friends that had my back no matter what. Rose and Alice were practically sisters. We all went to Seattle for college and then moved to Chicago when I got a job transfer – we were inseparable.

Rose's boyfriend made the move with us. Emmett was everything you expected a big brother to be. He was huge but cuddly as a teddy bear. He kept us three out of trouble a lot. Alice met Jasper shortly after we moved to Chicago – that was two years ago.

"Bella would you hurry up? The boys are ready and waiting in the car!"

"Don't look at me, Alice was the one who insisted I wear this contraption!"

I groaned as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was all dolled up like a freaking Barbie doll – better yet stripper. Alice had freakishly long stilettos on me and one of the shortest damn skirts I had ever seen. The top barely covered me but we were celebrating.

Emmett had just proposed and it was my first night off in over a month – so we decided to celebrate. I worked at the Chicago Public Library – more like ran the place. I was the youngest director in the history of the library and I had sure changed things around. My system was flawless and things were really going well.

"Bella!"

"I'm coming." I hid a pair of flats in my purse and made my way through the door.

Jasper and Emmett helped us into the car and we were off. We pulled up to the Twilight Lounge and headed inside. We had a booth already secured for us – just one of Emmett's many talents.

Emmett owned this club, even though he only started out as a bouncer. He made his way up just like me. Rosalie was working as a bartender here at first but now only worked weeknights. She slid her way behind the bar and made us some drinks before coming back over.

"Rose you cease to amaze me," Jasper sighed.

Jasper was an attorney here in Chicago and a damn fine one at that. Alice was trying to get some of her designs out there – she was set on being a fashion designer.

We all emptied our glasses quickly and a round of shots came from the bar. Rose waved at Angela and we all drowned our shots pretty quickly.

I was in the mood to dance so I grabbed Alice and we headed onto the dance floor. It was pretty empty considering it was early, but Rose made the DJ play my favorite song.

I was soon aware that all eyes were on me and was so glad when Emmett came to dance with me.

"Thanks Em. I was getting weirded out by all those stares."

He chuckled, "We had better head back to our booth. It is open mic night and I want you to hear this next guy. He's a regular and a damn good one."

I sat in the back of the booth and watched as the lights dimmed slightly. A bronze-haired guy took the stage and sat down on the barstool with his guitar. He began playing and the room quieted. He was simply captivating. He was playing _Brown-Eyed Girl_ and I felt like he was singing into my soul.

When he finished he exited the stage and was followed immediately by about half the dance floor of girls.

"Wow Emmett that guy has some talent."

"I've been trying to get scouts here for him. He is really cool, but really shy."

I nodded. I knew exactly what Emmett was getting at. Comfortable with a guitar in your hand but as soon as you put it down all that confidence vanished. I knew it all too well.

"So Bella, you gonna sing for us tonight?" Emmett asked.

I shook my head, "No way guys – not dressed like this!"

Alice laughed, "It's a good thing that I love you."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bathroom. We went into the big stall and she took off her dress.

"Alice I can't go up there. I don't have my guitar!"

"Wrong! Emmett put it behind the stage for you."

I groaned, "You all freaking planned this!"

She just shrugged, "When was the last time you played Bella?"

"You know damn well why I stopped playing."

"And it is time to move on. Here."

She shoved her dress as me and I stripped down. I handed her my clothes and put on her dress… at least it was longer than the skirt. I pulled out my flats from my purse.

"Bella…"

"Al there is no way I am going on that stage in these stilettos."

I kicked them off and slipped on my flats. I stormed out of the bathroom and found my guitar backstage. I started messing around on it when I noticed I wasn't alone.

"I was wondering whose guitar that was."

I turned around to find a gorgeous pair of green eyes staring at me.

"Guilty," I mumbled.

He just chuckled.

"You playing tonight?"

I shrugged, "My friends are forcing me to."

"Music isn't something you should force."

"It's not like that. I haven't played in awhile…"

He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. His hair – I looked at it.

"How did you manage to get away from your groupies?"

He chuckled again, "I tend to hide out back here after I play. Gives them all a chance to cool off before I go on again."

I nodded and started strumming. I quickly tuned my guitar and glanced at the stage. It was now or never.

"Well I guess I should get out there before my friends come back here and find me."

He nodded, "I'll be watching. Good luck brown eyes."

I walked out onto the stage and started playing my most recent favorite song. If I would have known I would have prepared an original – I secretly hated Emmett for this.

(Lyrics and Song by Lady Antebellum – _American Honey_)

_Get caught in the race  
Of this crazy life  
Trying to be everything can make you lose your mind  
I just wanna go back in time  
To American honey, yea_

There's a wild, wild whisper  
Blowing in the wind  
Calling out my name like a long lost friend  
Oh I miss those days as the years go by  
Oh nothing's sweeter than summer time  
And American honey

I finished and took a deep breath. I could hear Emmett and Alice's shouts loud and clear making me blush crimson. I quickly made my way off the stage and went back behind it again where I had gotten my guitar from.

I sat it down and leaned up against the brick wall. I had to take some deep breaths in order to get my heart rate down.

"Not bad kid."

My eyes snapped open to see Emmett hovering over me.

"If you would have told me that you were going to do this tonight Emmett I would have prepared an original!"

"Oh relax Bella – you sounded great!"

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me back to our booth. I shrank into it knowing damn well all eyes were currently on me.

Angela came over and handed me a drink, "Someone just requested that I make this and deliver it to you. This comes with it." She handed me a tiny umbrella that had writing on it.

_Simply beautiful brown eyes._

I blushed crimson again, "Thanks Angela."

"Well who is it from?"

I decided to play dumb.

I shrugged, "Not sure, here." I said handing the umbrella to Alice.

"Looks like Bella has an admirer. Maybe you should play here more often."

I shook my head, "Guys you know how busy I am at work."

The night ended quickly. I went home exhausted. I was ecstatic that I could actually sleep in on a Sunday for once. My schedule was much better now that I could start taking some days off. I think I would start with every Sunday to be honest.

I woke up late in the morning and was surprisingly the last one out of bed. Jasper and Emmett both stayed the night – didn't hear them so that was nice.

I made some more coffee and grabbed some toast.

"Morning Bella," Alice called from the couch.

"Morning," I said as I went to sit beside her.

She eyed me, "Okay so who was the note really from Bella?"

I about choked on my coffee, "What are you talking about Alice?"

"You know damn well what I am talking about. You don't blush like that just because someone buys you a drink."

I shrugged, "I don't want to make a little note into something huge."

"But it was such a nice note."

"Okay okay. So before I went on stage I was talking to the guy with the bronze hair. You know that one that had just played _Brown Eyed Girl_? Well before I went on stage he called me brown eyes. So I think the note was from him but I can't be sure."

Alice all but squealed, "We have to go back there next Saturday and you have to play again!"

I shook my head, "I am working next Sunday. I know I know!"

"Fine then, we will go back there in two weeks and you will play again Bella."

"Just don't make me wear stilettos again Alice."

She nodded, "Fine."

*****EPOV*****

Another Saturday night. It was my usual performance with the usual screaming girls. I was starting to get groupies. I just loved playing that song – I had no idea I would meet someone who filled those qualities in a club.

She was perfect – playing her guitar and running her fingers through her long brown hair. The dress made her look so fuckable. It hugged her in all the right places and she was actually wearing sensible shoes for a club.

"I was wondering whose guitar that was."

She turned around and I got lost in her big brown eyes.

"Guilty," she mumbled.

I just chuckled. Who was this angel in front of me?

"You playing tonight?"

She shrugged, "My friends are forcing me to."

"Music isn't something you should force." She was extremely interesting that's for sure.

"It's not like that. I haven't played in awhile…" She trailed off.

I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. It was something I did when I got nervous. That was when she noticed my hair and smiled.

"How did you manage to get away from your groupies?"

I chuckled again, "I tend to hide out back here after I play. Gives them all a chance to cool off before I go on again."

She nodded and started strumming. She really was going to play tonight.

"Well I guess I should get out there before my friends come back here and find me."

I nodded, "I'll be watching. Good luck brown eyes."

I watched her take the stage. She looked so nervous. I went to sit at the bar so I could watch her play. She started playing – a song I would have never guessed for her to play. I loved it and so did every other guy in the room.

I quickly grabbed Angela's attention.

"What can I do for you Edward?"

"I would like to buy a drink for her. Could you give it to her when she is done playing?"

Angela just smiled, "Not a problem. Bella is a friend."

So this angel had a name. A name that suited her to perfection too.

I grabbed the umbrella from the drink and quickly wrote on it, handing it back to Angela. She just smiled at me. When Bella finished singing I went backstage to find her.

I stopped when I heard another male voice.

"Not bad kid."

Kid? Was this her dad or something?

"If you would have told me that you were going to do this tonight Emmett I would have prepared an original!"

"Oh relax Bella – you sounded great!"

So he was the one that forced her to play. Wait Emmett? Like the owner Emmett?

I shrank in the shadows and watched them walk away, their arms around one another. I felt my chanced go right out the door. Of course she would have a boyfriend. I watched her blush when Angela handed her the drink I ordered for her. She scanned the bar but her eyes dropped quickly when she handed the note to someone at the table.

I turned on my heel and grabbed my guitar before heading home. I fell asleep that night with her voice in my head. I wanted to get to know this Bella. I would just have to wait until she came back again. I would go back every Saturday until she showed up if that's what it took.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Karaoke Night**** – BPOV**

The next twelve days were brutal. I was non-stop at work. Finally on Friday I put my foot down. I called a meeting.

"Okay look guys I know there have been a lot of changes about here but this library is becoming my entire life. I am only 24 okay? My best friend is getting married and I am her maid of honor. Things need to start being handled by the department managers. You guys can do it – stop second guessing yourselves. I hired or promoted you all for a reason, okay?"

They all smiled back at me.

I sunk into my chair and closed my eyes. I was getting another migraine.

"You should take the weekend off boss."

I opened my eyes to see Mike staring at me.

"You guys think you can handle a whole weekend without me?"

"Well we love working with you and all but you are so good and you handle things so well that we tend to walk on egg-shells around you."

I sat up and looked at everyone, "Is this how you all really feel?"

They just nodded.

I sighed, "I wish you guys would have told me sooner. I have been busting my butt because I didn't want to let you all down."

"Let us down? Bella you are here from open to close!" Lauren said.

I nodded, "Okay. I'll take the weekend off. I'll have my phone on if you need me, but you know what? I think you will be just fine."

I stood up and smiled as I walked out. I really wish they would have told me all that sooner. I would have backed off. Now I knew I could have the whole weekend to relax.

I got home early and Alice and Rose about dropped their forks when they saw me home at supper time.

"You're home early."

I nodded and collapsed onto the couch, "I have the whole weekend off. My employees finally are going to take responsibility and do things without me."

"Good! Now you can go out with us tonight!"

I looked at the clock, "Can I take a nap first? I am getting a migraine."

"Go ahead, we weren't planning on leaving until 9 anyway."

I got up and crawled into my bed. I set my alarm for 8:15 – that would give me a nice three hour nap and it would also give Alice plenty of time to doll me up.

"Ouch Alice – those hairs are attached!"

She just giggled, "Beauty is pain."

I groaned as Rose applied my makeup.

I looked in the mirror when they were done. My soft curls were now flat ironed and my hair cascaded all the way down my back. Rose had given me smoky eyes with a lot of mascara. I wore no foundation with my natural peaches and cream complexion, but I added some lip gloss.

Alice handed me a simple black dress – problem was it was one size too small.

"Alice I can't fit into this!"

"Yes you can. It is spandex for a reason."

I stood there in my black thong and matching black lace bra and sighed.

"Good thing you got a wax this week huh?" Rose asked.

I nodded. I squeezed myself into the dress and put on a pair of simple black flats. Alice just rolled her eyes at me but she wouldn't force me into anything else tonight.

"Let's go!" Rose yelled as we walked out of our apartment building.

"Emmett working tonight Rose?"

She nodded, "He's expecting us."

I froze, "It isn't open mic night is it?"

They giggled, "No it's karaoke night."

I groaned, "Like that's any better."

We made our way in and Emmett was waiting with Jasper at our usual booth. I waved at Angela when she spotted me. She immediately sent over a round of shots.

I looked around for him but since it was karaoke night I figured I wasn't going to get to say thank you just yet.

After a few drinks and three rounds of shots I was ordered to go sing. Emmett chose the song and I wanted to kick him in the groin when the music started. Alice was a lifesaver when she came to sing with me.

(Song and Lyrics by the Veronicas – _When it all Falls Apart_)

_I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream_

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream

Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Can it be easier?  
Can I just change my life?  
Cause it just seems to go bad everytime  
Will I be mending?  
another one ending once again

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No

_Falls apart  
Gotta pick myself out cause things are mended_

The song ended and Alice and I bowed. We skipped off the stage and she disappeared. I went up to the bar and flagged down Angela.

"What can I do for you Bella?"

"You can tell me who ordered that drink for me two weeks ago!"

She just giggled and leaned in towards me. She pressed her lips to my ear, "Turn around."

She walked away and heat flooded my face. Was he really behind me?

I slowly turned around to find him staring at me.

"It's nice to see you again brown eyes."

I just blushed again and he sat down beside me.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"What are you staring at brown eyes?" he murmured.

"You," I blurted.

He just chuckled and reached for my hand.

"Would you like to get out of here Bella?"

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open, "How do you know my name?"

He just smiled at me and I took his hand. Electricity shot through me.

"I just need to get my bag. Wait here for me?"

He smiled and I hesitantly let his hand go. The current flowing between us stopped and I missed it immediately. I shoved my way back to our booth.

"Where have you been Bella?"

I reached for my purse and grabbed Alice's arm.

"He's here. I'm leaving with him."

Her eyes lit up, "I expect full details tomorrow! I'll cover for you… now go!"

I raced back to him and grabbed his hand again. We went out the back exit and walked a few blocks.

He stopped outside a large apartment building. He pressed me against the wall and put both of his hands on the brick and leaned in.

"I don't normally do this Bella, but it's just you. Everything about you pulls me in."

"Please jump," I murmured.

He grabbed my hand again and pulled me into the building. We took the elevator to the very top. I watched him type a code in before the doors would open. When they did I was surprised what I saw. There was an entire wall of glass that overlooked the downtown city sky line.

I dropped my things on the counter and walked up to it.

"It's beautiful."

I turned around to face him, "It's not as beautiful as you are Bella."

I blushed and turned back around, "I don't even know your name."

He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his lips by my ear, "Edward."

I felt a tingle go up my spine when he said that.

I turned around to look into his eyes. They were emerald and were staring back into mine with lust and desire.

He cupped my face into his hands, "May I kiss you Bella?"

Words couldn't form, so I just nodded. His lips pressed against mine – softly at first then I felt his tongue slide along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our kissing became much more passionate.

I moaned and he pressed his body into mine. I felt every line of him against me. It was exotic.

I pulled myself away from his lips and stumbled backwards trying to catch my breath. He did the same.

I looked at him again and took a few steps towards him, "Edward I want to let you know that I don't do this either but this pull you feel – I feel it too. When you touch me… I don't want to let you go."

I slid my hands down his back and pulled at the bottom of his shirt. He released a few buttons and I pulled it off him. I ran my fingers along his chest and he moaned.

"Bella… I can't describe how that feels."

He took my hand and led me towards a long hallway. Once we got to the end he opened the door and I gasped. His bed was huge. Four large pillars stood in the middle of the room surrounded by a deep blue comforter.

I walked up to it and ran my fingers along the comforter before looking back at him. I noticed the bulge in his pants. I wanted to take care of that for him.

I got down on my knees and pulled at his button and zipper on his pants. His eyes looked at me in disbelief. He kicked off his pants and I rubbed his thighs as I kissed along the waistband of his briefs. He moaned again as my fingers pulled at the elastic.

I took him into my mouth almost immediately and he groaned loudly. He was so large that I couldn't quite fit him all the way in. I managed to get the most in that I could and used my hand for the rest. I stroked and licked his shaft while my tongue would swirl around the tip of his cock.

I took my time with him, peering up at him through my lashes. His eyes were closed and his hands were in my hair. I took a moment to kiss up to his belly button then back down. This time I slid him in slowly until he reached the back of my throat.

I positioned my tongue underneath him and swallowed. His eyes snapped open as I did it again. He moaned my name loudly and shot his load into my mouth. I swallowed every last drop and kissed back up his stomach. I lingered on his nipples, sucking on them before kissing up his jaw line.

He grabbed my face into his hands, "Bella you have far too many clothes on."

I smiled at him and lifted my arms. He peeled the dress off me and moaned when he saw my bra and thong. He ran his fingers up and down the sides of my body.

I pressed my lips to his as his fingers fumbled with the clasp on my bra. He slid the straps down my arms and off my body before taking my nipples into his mouth. He nibbled and sucked them making me moan. His hands slid down my back until they reached my upper thighs. They stopped there and gripped my skin. He lifted me up his body and I wrapped my legs around him.

I could feel his erection against my wet folds. I wanted him to make me forget all about that loser who broke my heart two years ago. I needed this.

He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me, "My turn."

He kissed down my body until he got to my thong. He played with the thin straps before taking it off my body.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned. I think he just discovered my wax. I smiled internally.

*****EPOV*****

She was fucking bare. I just got harder – if that were even possible. Her mouth on me was simply divine. The best head ever in my 25 years of existence.

I licked her wet folds and pressed my tongue flat along her wet sex causing her to writhe under me. I slid my tongue into her slowly making her moan my name. I sucked her clit into my mouth and slid in one finger. She bucked against me – she was so fucking tight. There was no way I would get my cock in her.

I eventually slid in another finger and picked up the pace. She moaned over and over and I knew she was close. I sucked on her clit harder and pinched her nipples with my free hand. She began to orgasm. I slid my tongue back into her so I could taste her sweet juices.

It was pure heaven watching her body wiggle around like that while she moaned my name. I never wanted anyone to ever say my name but her.

I kissed back up her body and pressed my lips to hers.

"Bella…"

She shook her head, "I want you to Edward."

"I don't want to hurt you."

She pressed her lips to mine again and wrapped her arms around my neck, "You won't. Just go very slowly."

I nodded and placed the tip at her entrance. She nodded and I entered her. Slowly I inched my way in. She was pure heaven wrapped so tightly around me like that. I made it all the way in and froze so she could adjust.

"Bella… perfect. I won't last very long." I mumbled.

"I want to scream your name. Make me scream your name."

I slid out and in her very slowly at first until she bucked her hips at me. I picked up my pace. The way she felt was amazing. It was like she was made for me. I kissed her lips over and over as I made sweet love to her. I never wanted to do this with anyone else. She was it for me.

I could feel that she was getting close so I pumped faster. She began moaning loudly before she let out a scream.

"EDWARD… OOOHHHHHHH!"

She clamped down around me and shuddered underneath me. I pumped in one more time until I felt my own release. I moaned her name loudly as well and collapsed on top of her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Music and Explanations - BPOV**

The next morning I rolled over to find him still tangled in the sheets next to me. It was early and I didn't want to get up yet but my head was killing me. I stumbled into his bathroom and grabbed some Tylenol before falling back into bed with him.

I felt his fingers running up and down my spine a few hours later. My heartbeat sped up. I flipped my head so that I was facing him. He smiled.

"You stayed."

"I told you I'm not one of those girls."

He wrapped his arms around me, "I know, it's just a part of me honestly thought you would just leave."

I pressed my lips to his, "I will never leave voluntarily."

He sighed and rolled me on top of him, "Would you stay then?"

I nodded, "But I don't have anything to wear."

He chuckled, "I think I can arrange something."

I rolled off him and watched him get up from the bed. He was glorious standing naked in the morning light. I blushed but never took my eyes off him.

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a sweatshirt and pair of shorts for me. He threw them at me and smiled, "That good enough?"

I nodded, "But I don't have any underwear."

He cocked an eyebrow, "And that is a problem how?"

I threw the shorts back at him, "Just give me a pair of your boxers."

"You want to wear my boxers?"

"Why not, they are comfortable right?"

He shook his head and pulled a pair from his dresser.

"Now what about a shower?"

He smiled, "That won't be a problem." He tossed me some shampoo and conditioner. I laughed when I saw that it was from a hotel.

"What? It's good to keep on hand for traveling!"

I grabbed the bottles and skipped into the bathroom with my, well his, clothes. I turned on the water and stepped in. His shower was huge in comparison to mine. I turned the water to hotter and my muscles began to relax. Not going to lie – I was a little sore.

He had a regular bar of soap that I used. I was glad it didn't smell like a guy – just the normal soap smell. I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and turned the water off. I grabbed a towel that I had hung on the hook by the door and dried off. I ran my fingers through my hair and scrunched it slightly. It would have to dry naturally today.

I pulled on his boxers rolling the waistband down several times and then threw on his sweatshirt. I was huge on me and went down to my knees but I didn't care. I walked out of the bathroom and followed the scent of eggs into the kitchen. He was standing at the stove dressed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants.

I moaned softly and sat down at the counter.

"You have a very nice shower."

He turned his head slightly and smiled, "Thank you."

He flipped the eggs on the plate just as the toast popped out of the toaster.

"Eggs?"

I nodded as he set the plate in front of me with a cup of coffee.

"Do you know the perfect hang over cure or what?" I mumbled.

He just chuckled and sat down next to me, taking a bite of his own eggs.

"So what do you want to do today Edward?"

He took a sip of his coffee, "Well I have to run through some songs for tonight, but other than that I am free."

"You're playing tonight?"

"I play every Saturday night Bella."

I nodded, "Good to know."

We finished eating our breakfast and I stood and walked back over to his wall of windows.

"I could stand here all day if you let me."

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, "I think I could get used to you being here all day."

"Are you playing an original tonight?"

"If I have the right inspiration I might."

I sighed – this was too perfect. He unwrapped his arms from around me and took my hand into his. He pulled me towards the hallway but stopped at the first door. He opened it and pulled me in behind him.

I stopped frozen just a few steps in from the doorway. My hand flew to my mouth as I gasped.

"You have a 1985 - Martin M-36 B?"

I walked up to it and looked at through the glass case he had it stored in. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"They only made twenty of these…"

"I know. It was expensive but worth every single cent."

I turned to face him, "How could you ever afford one of these? You are lucky if you can get one under five grand."

He just smiled at me, "Money isn't a problem for me Bella. Not when you want something you so desperately desire."

I just shook my head. I still had my old beat up Honda Civic from my high school days. I was lucky when I bought a new outfit.

He took my hands, "What is it Bella?"

"What do you do Edward?"

"Mostly I'm a composer. But when my grandparents passed away they left me quite a hefty trust fund. I just gained access to it a few months ago and this was my first purchase. Along with a new car."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The guy I just spend a night with was loaded. It was all too surreal for me.

"Bella are you all right?"

"I've just never known what it's like to have any extra money. I saved and saved to buy my guitar when I graduated from high school. Every cent working in college went towards bills and tuition. I have never had the luxury to buy myself a nice shirt just because I felt like it. Everything has to be budgeted… it's how I live."

He cupped my face in his hands, "Please don't think of me as a spend thrift Bella. I just wanted this guitar for so long that I splurged. I haven't bought anything like that since with the exception of my car and that was because my other one got totaled when someone t-boned me. I have never been careless with my money."

"But you could if you wanted to be."

He shrugged, "I suppose. I've never really thought about it. Splurging on myself isn't something I like to do."

I nodded.

He kissed my lips and sat me down next to him on his piano bench.

"How many instruments can you play?"

"Just the guitar and piano."

I nodded again.

He let his fingers flow over the ivory keys as soft music filled the room. I stared at him while he played. He was amazing, no he was fabulous. The best I have ever heard. His notes seemed to flow into one another. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed as he played.

He seemed to be concentrating but he looked simply at ease while playing. I watched as he slowed the tempo down and lifted his fingers from the keys. His eyes opened and he turned to look at me.

"What?"

"That was beautiful Edward. Simply gorgeous."

He pressed his lips to mine, "I wouldn't say that with you sitting here in comparison."

I blushed and stood up. I walked over to his guitar stands and grabbed his acoustic. I began messing around with some cords. I had this melody in my head for three years now and I couldn't seem to make it fit anywhere.

"I like the way that sounds Bella."

I sighed, "Thanks. I think I lost all my creative juices when I stopped playing though."

He stood and walked over to me, "You never did tell me why you stopped playing."

I set his guitar down and shrugged, "It's not a big deal."

I turned to walk away but he grabbed my shoulders making me face him, "Bella losing your passion for music is a big deal."

I shrugged again and he let me go. I walked out to his living room and plopped down on his couch throwing a blanket around me. He eventually came out and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap.

"I wish you would tell me."

I felt a few tears slip from my eyes.

"It happened two years ago. I prefer to not remember – it just hurts too much."

He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I just felt so safe and secure. I knew I had to tell him the truth.

I twisted my body so that I was facing him, "It was the reason why I moved to Chicago."

I took a deep breath.

"I grew up in this small town with Rose, Emmett and Alice. We were best friends from Kindergarten all the way through. I was the youngest but also the smartest. My dad had a good friend who had a son that went to school with us. He was nice but as we got into high school we started hanging out a lot more."

I could feel the panic in my chest starting to build.

"We all went to Seattle to go to college together – got a big house off campus. We started dating our freshman year and he was the one that told me to pursue music on the side. I played all the time at the local bars and I even had some groupies. He ended up proposing right after graduation. Later that week I was playing at my usual gig."

I started breathing heavier as the memory overtook me.

"The lights were extremely bright – I had never really noticed how bright before. I couldn't see anyone. When I finished I walked off stage and Alice was right there. She wanted to leave immediately but I was looking for him. I found him at the bar… making out with some blonde."

The tears rolled down my face and I buried my head into Edward's chest.

"I marched over to him and pulled her away by her hair. I slapped him across the face and he just smiled at me. He freaking smiled at me. I threw the ring at his face and stormed off. Two weeks later we were all in Chicago. I got a job transfer. Alice, Rose and Emmett all came with me. They gave up their lives in Seattle for me."

His arms tightened around my trembling body.

"I haven't picked up my guitar since then, with the exception of two weeks ago. The memories just hurt. He broke my heart and I trusted him – I freaking loved him. Turns out he had been sleeping around on me the whole time. I haven't dated or even looked at another guy for two years. And then you walked on stage… and turned my world upside down."

He pulled my face from his chest and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs, "I'm not him Bella. I could never do that to you."

I nodded and pressed my lips to his. He held me for awhile before I had to use the bathroom. We ended up back in his music studio for the rest of the morning. We both played all morning long. I even got that melody figured out – now all I needed were the words.

After lunch I called Alice.

"It's about time Bella! Emmett and Rose have been worried sick!"

"I thought you said you would cover for me."

"It's three in the afternoon Bella. Where on earth are you?"

"I'm still at his place."

"Holy Shit! I want details!"

I laughed, "Actually I was wondering if you could drop off a few things for me?"

I rattled off the things I needed for tonight as well as an overnight bag. She was more than happy to drop everything off to me an hour later.

"So like you have been doing it all day?"

"Geez Al! We have been playing music actually."

"What about last night?"

I blushed, "Last night was simply amazing."

She giggled, "So then you guys coming to the club tonight?"

I nodded, "He's playing again."

"Are you?"

I nodded, "I think so. He's trying to get me to do a duet with him."

"Awe Bella that would be so romantic."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm still thinking about it."

She hit my arm, "Don't think Bella. Just do it!"

I laughed and grabbed my bag from her, "Thanks for dropping this stuff off. I'm sure I will be home sometime tomorrow."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around me, "See you tonight."

I took the elevator back up to his apartment and hit the code so the doors would open. He was leaning against the counter when I walked in.

He looked at my bag and smiled, "Staying?"

I shrugged, "Maybe."

He groaned and took the bag from me, "Would you please stay with me again tonight Bella?"

I kissed his lips, "I would love to. Thank you for asking."

I went back to the guitar and started messing around with his duet again. I was nervous but Alice's confidence in me made me really want to do it.

A few hours later I was in his bathroom getting ready when my phone rang. I laughed when I saw it was Rose.

"Where in the hell have you been all day Bella?"

"Relax Rose I will see you tonight!"

"How do I know that? For all I know you could have been kidnapped."

"Not likely considering Alice brought me my bag this afternoon."

"ALICE!" Rose screamed and I started laughing harder.

"I will see you tonight Rose. Bye!"

I hung up before I could get yelled at again. Edward came in wearing a tight pair of jeans and a button-down black dress shirt. He left the top three buttons open. I licked my lips when I saw him.

"I should do the same. Could you find a dress that makes you look any more desirable?"

I giggled as his arms wrapped around me, "Well I could put on that one I wore last night…"

His lips silenced mine.

It was nine when we headed off to the club. We went in through the back entrance and set our guitars behind the stage.

"We should probably go see if they are here. They will want an explanation of where I've been all day."

He just nodded and followed me out front. I spotted Alice right away. I stopped at the bar and waved down Angela.

"Hello Bella. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Sex on the Beach Ang."

Edward just growled in my ear as Ang smiled.

"I'll take whatever's on tap Angela."

She came back with our drinks and winked at me as we walked off. I took a deep breath as I approached the booth filled with Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett.

"Hey guys."

Emmett eyed my hand linked with Edward's.

"You owe us an explanation Isabella," Rose said.

I shrugged and slid into the booth next to Alice. Edward slid in beside me.

"I was with Edward. We played music all day long."

Emmett's eyes squinted at us but Rose just smiled.

"Alice knew where I was the whole time Em. She even brought me some things this afternoon."

I released Edward's hand and placed it on Emmett's. He softened some.

"I was worried Bella. You've never just taken off like that before."

I laughed, "It's your club Emmett."

He smiled, "So doesn't mean security is that great!"

I chuckled and leaned into Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I took another sip of my drink.

"I'm playing tonight."

Emmett's eyes bulged on that one.

"Really Bella? Anything new?"

I shook my head, "Not yet, but I'm working on it."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Open Mic Night Duet – EPOV**

Spending the entire day with Bella was something much more than perfect. It was amazing to share our music together. We had so much in common it was uncanny. The more time we spent together the more I didn't want to let her go.

I was nervous to go to the club with her knowing very well that her friends would ambush her. I just held her hand tightly and waited for acceptance.  
"I'm playing tonight," Bella said trying to get the attention off of us spending all day together.

I watched as Rose about spit up her drink and Emmett's eyes bulge out of his head. Jasper and Alice seemed to be less than phased about this news.

"Really Bella? Anything new?" Emmett asked.

Bella shook her head, "Not yet, but I'm working on."

I hugged her shoulder tighter and placed my lips against her ear, "I should get warmed up. See you backstage after?"

She nodded and I slid from the booth. I wanted to be a fly on the wall at that very moment.

I went backstage and opened my case. I took a deep breath to relax myself before I went onstage. I sat on the bar stool as the lights dimmed down.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special lady in the audience tonight. Brown eyes – this one's for you."

I began playing Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison. When I was finished I didn't stop. I went right into my next song.

(Song and Lyrics by Andy Griggs – _She's More_) *replaced green eyes with brown*

_I like blue eyes, hers are brown_  
_Not like the woman of my dreams_  
_And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned_  
_Five foot three isn't tall_  
_She's not the girl I pictured at all_  
_In those paint by number fantasies I've had_

_So it took me by complete surprise_  
_When my heart got lost in those deep brown eyes_  
_She's not at all what I was looking for_  
_She's more_

_No, it wasn't at first sight_  
_But the moment I looked twice_  
_I saw the woman I was born to love_  
_Her laughter fills my soul_  
_And when I hold her I don't wanna let go_  
_When it comes to her I can't get enough_

_So it took me by complete surprise_  
_When my heart got lost in those deep brown eyes_  
_She's not at all what I was looking for_  
_She's more_

_More than I dreamed of_  
_More than any man deserves_  
_I couldn't ask for more_  
_Than a love like hers_

_So it took me by complete surprise_  
_When my heart got lost in those deep brown eyes_  
_She's not at all what I was looking for_  
_She's more_

When I finished playing I quickly made my way backstage where she wrapped her arms around me

"That was beautiful Edward."

I grabbed her waist and pushed her against the wall, pressing my lips to hers. I kissed down her jaw line then back up, "Ready for your song?"

She nodded as she continued to moan.

"I'm going to need a minute to compose myself though. Why don't you go sit in the booth so you can get a view other than my ass while I play?"

I nodded and continued to kiss down her neck. I placed one last kiss on her lips and released her from my hold.

She smoothed out her dress and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You look beautiful Bella. Go get 'em brown eyes."

She blushed and I made my way back to the booth. Emmett gave me the stink eye as I sat down next to Alice.

"Oh my gosh Edward that was so amazing! You had Bella in tears."

I smiled and took a swig of my beer.

"How much do you know about Bella there Edward?"

"We talked a lot today Emmett. Of course I want to get to know her more but that comes with time I guess."

"Then you understand how her voluntarily singing up there tonight is such a big deal?"

I nodded, "She told me everything and I'm glad she is putting it all behind her."

The crowd silenced as Bella took the stage. Her simple dark blue dress made her glow under the lights. She swept her hair back in a ponytail but she had a few strands begging to be tucked behind her ears.

"Tonight is kind of a welcoming home for me back to my roots, so if you don't mind I'm going to play something that is true about all aspects of my life. I hope you guys like it."

(Song and Lyrics by Kellie Pickler – _Small Town Girl_)

_I grew up where I could see the stars_  
_Drinking sweet tea from a mason jar_  
_Dogwood trees like leaves through the pines_  
_People on the porch watchin' fireflies_  
_And drivin' round the Wal-Mart on a Friday night_

_I'm just a small town girl_  
_That's all I'll ever be_  
_I'm just a small town girl_  
_Hey, that's all right with me_

_I'd rather be fishin' with Grandpa on the lake_  
_Than gettin' all glamed up fake eyelashes on my face_  
_Cut off jeans and an ole ball cap_  
_A town so small you don't need a map_  
_It's where I'm from and there ain't no changin' me_

_I'm just a small town girl_  
_And that's all I'll ever be_  
_I'm just a small town girl_  
_Hey, that's all right with me_

_I'd rather ride in a Chevy truck than a Ferrari_  
_Give me a cheeseburger, I ain't eatin' no calamari_

_I'm just a small town girl_  
_And that's all I'll ever be_  
_I'm just a small town girl_  
_Hey, that's all right with me_

_Coca-cola and apple pie_  
_Dirt roads and old clothes lines_  
_Familiar faces and dandelion bracelets_  
_You never meet a stranger and everybody helps out_  
_Soft green grass, Sunday school and wild flowers_  
_Drivin', drivin', drivin', drivin' around_

_I'm just a small town girl_  
_I'm just a small town girl_

_I'm just a small town girl_  
_I'm just a small town girl_

When Bella finished she quickly exited the stage and made her way back to us. I pulled her into my lap and kissed her temple.

"That was beautiful Bella."

She blushed and Emmett rolled his eyes.

"It's about time you start singing again Bells."

She just nodded and took a sip of her drink. A few minutes later a round of shots appeared at our table. We all downed them pretty quick before going out to dance.

Bella's body against mine was starting to drive me crazy. She wiggled her hips and swayed back and forth so much that I was about to lose it. I grabbed her waist and pressed my lips to her ear.  
"If you keep doing that we aren't going to be able to perform our duet."

She blushed and turned around to face me, "Sorry."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me backstage.  
"You don't have to do this Bella."

"I want to Edward. We practiced so long today – I just want to go out there and do it."

(Song and Lyrics by Boys Like Girls – _Two is Better than One_ ft. Taylor Swift)

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought_  
_"Hey, you know, this could be something"_  
_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes_  
_The way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_  
_I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_  
_Yeah, yeah_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"_

_Maybe it's true_  
_That I can't live without you_  
_Maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking_  
_I can't live without you_  
_'Cause, baby, two is better than one_  
_There's so much time_  
_To figure out the rest of my life_  
_But I'll figure it out_  
_When it's all said and done_  
_Two is better than one_  
_Two is better than one_

When we finished the audience went absolutely wild. I grabbed Bella's hand and we bowed together before we left the stage. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose were all waiting backstage for us. Emmett had pulled a few body guards to help with the screaming fans.

"You two had better get out of here. Go out the back," Emmett said pointing. I grabbed my guitar and Bella's hand. Emmett stopped me, "Take this Edward. There was a scout in the audience tonight and he wanted you to have his card."

My jaw dropped – I didn't have time to process all this. He shoved the card in my guitar case and pushed us out the back door. Bella and I took off running down the street. We ran until we got to the front of my apartment building.

We hurried into the elevator and finally were able to catch our breath.

"That was exhilarating…" Bella panted.

I just chuckled and took another deep breath. I punched the code and the elevator doors opened to my apartment. We both collapsed on the couch.

I eventually got up and put my guitar back. I took the card out of the case and set it on the top of my piano with my cell phone. I would have to call tomorrow.

I went back out into the living room and Bella just looked at me.

"Would you like to take a shower with me Bella?"

She didn't answer. She stood up and walked down the hallway to my bedroom. I watched as her dress hit the floor right as she stepped in through the doorway. I ran after her pulling off my own clothes as I went.

Our shower was heated and steamy. I can't recall how many times I lost myself into her or how many times she screamed out my name as I slammed into her. Exhausted we collapsed into bed.

When I woke up in the morning I slid out of bed and walked to my music studio. I dialed the number of an Alec Jameson.

"Hello this is Alec Jameson?"

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen. An Emmett McCarty gave me your business card last night?"

"Ah yes Edward. My dear boy you are truly talented. I would like to schedule a meeting with you as soon as possible to go over some contracts with you. I think if we get you playing in the right clubs in the right cities you could really take off."

"You really think so?"

"I know so. Tell me how soon can you meet me at the address listed on my card?"

I flipped it over and smiled… it was only ten minutes away by cab.

"I can be there in twenty minutes Alec."

"Sounds perfect my boy. Meet you there."

I bolted back to my room and threw on some clothes. I left my apartment without even thinking of waking the angel in my bed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Heartbreak – BPOV**

I woke up the next morning to find the bed and apartment empty. I looked everywhere for a note and checked my cell phone several times for any missed calls or texts – nothing.

I sat on his couch for awhile hoping he would come home but when it got close to supper time I decided that I needed to get home. Should I leave him a note… my number?

I shook my head at all the ridiculous thoughts running through my head – even though they were right. I was stupid to think that he actually cared about me. Sure I poured my heart and soul out to him about Jake and he sang two songs about me last night… I guess I just wasn't good enough for him.

When I got home Alice was the only one there. She noticed my demeanor and followed me into my bedroom.

"Bella what is it?"

I sat down on my bed and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"He wasn't there when I woke up this morning. He didn't leave a note or anything. I waited all day for him Al."

She wrapped her arms around me, "Sshhh, it'll be okay Bella. He'll call."

I shrugged out of her embrace, "No he won't. It was all a lie Alice. He's no better than Jake."

I walked into my bathroom and slammed the door shut. I sat in there for a few hours before deciding to take a shower. I cried until the water ran cold and crawled into my sheets. I barely slept that night.

The next morning I got dressed and went to work without eating anything. Alice and Rose weren't up yet and I was glad of that. I was sitting in my office when Mike came in.

"Bella, I brought you some tea."

I took the cup from him, "Thanks Mike. I'm not feeling very well. I didn't sleep at all last night."

"Then why are you here Bella? Go home and get some rest."

I nodded, "I guess. I don't want to get anyone else sick."

"Would you like me to run the staff meeting?"

I smiled at him, "You are too much Mike. Thank you. I'll call you later to let you know if I am feeling better."

I got up and he patted my shoulder, "Feel better Bella, okay?"

I nodded and went home. I crawled back into bed and slept off and on all day long. The rest of the week was much the same. Mike called and said everything was running smoothly without me and that I wasn't allowed into work until I felt better.

I was glad that I could count on him – I would have to make him my right hand man very soon. He seemed to just know how to do things my way.

Friday afternoon Rose and Alice came home early. I was on the couch eating crackers when they walked in. They sat down next to me.

"Bella it's been a week. Maybe you should go see him?" Rose suggested.

I shook my head as the tears rolled down my face.

"You've been like this for a week now Bella. I'm getting worried," Alice said.

I nodded, "I know guys. Just let me cry him out of my system then I'll be fine."

"Do you want us to stay in tonight?"

"No. You guys go out and have fun. I have a date with Ben and Jerry's."

They both giggled at my comment then got up. A few hours later they were gone. I decided to go to bed early. I heard my phone ringing but I couldn't answer it. I turned it off and fell asleep.  
The next morning Emmett was the one to wake me up. He ripped all the sheets off my bed and scooped me up into his arms.

"Emmett put me down, I can walk you know!"

"Nope! You are going to be sociable whether you like it or not."

I groaned and just waited for him to put me down. He plopped me into a seat at the kitchen table where Alice, Rose and Jasper were already sitting.

I slumped my head onto the table and grumbled.

I felt Emmett put his arm around my shoulders, "Bella we need to talk."

I sat up, "What?"

"It's about Edward," Alice whispered.

I cringed at the sound of his name.

"He wasn't there last night Bells."

I nodded, "And I care because?"

Jasper sighed and Rose just looked down.

Alice reached out and took my hand, "Last week there was a scout there. Emmett gave Edward his card before you two left."

"So?" I was beginning to lose my patience. Can't they all see how much I don't care.

"He got signed Bella. I got this letter in the mail yesterday morning at work thanking me. He wanted me to give you his number so you could call him. He wants to talk to you Bells."  
I shook my head and shrugged Emmett off me. I stood up, "Absolutely not. He's the one that left. He needs to contact me. I'm not doing this guys. I don't care!"

I ran back to my bedroom and locked the door. I crawled back into bed and stayed there the rest of the day and night. The next morning I took a shower and got ready for work. Alice was up and handed me a cup of tea as I walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Please don't be mad Bella. We just wanted to help you."

"I know Al, but the best thing you all can do right now is to just help me forget him. He was the one that left, not me. I don't want anything to do with him."

I got to work a little later than I wanted to but I got everything done that I needed to before the staff meeting.

"I would like to thank everyone for taking care of the place while I was out sick last week. We have a busy month ahead of us. We have over 100 schools coming here for various reasons and I will get that all sent to you in a memo this afternoon. Now that it is September expect a lot more college students that need help with research papers and periodicals. I would still like to get our online system up and running and linked to the local colleges so that students can access things easier as well. Are there any questions?"

Silence.

"All right then if anyone needs me I will be in my office trying to catch up from last week. Mike if you could accompany me?"

He nodded and we went into my office.

"Bella are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Mike. Sorry I was out all week. What'd I miss?"

The next hour he debriefed me on the week's events that I missed. At the end of our conversation I promoted him to be my right hand man and he readily accepted.

"Thanks again Bella. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Mike. Me being out all last week was proof to that."

The entire morning I played catch up on the phone. I emailed everyone the month's schedule as well. I skipped lunch but was interrupted when Mike popped his head in.

"Bella, I haven't gone to lunch yet. I was wondering if you would like me to bring you back anything?"

I shook my head, "No thanks Mike."

He shut my door and I thought he was gone but then I heard him sit in a chair across from me.

I looked up, "What is it Mike?"

"You need to eat something Bella."

"I'm fine, honestly."

"No you're not Bella. I've never seen you like this. It looks like you haven't slept in days and you've lost a good ten pounds. I can tell by the way your pants fit you."

"I was sick last week Mike, remember? My stomach is still a little upset."

"You can't fool me Bella. I know damn well you weren't sick – you were broken hearted. I saw your face last Monday morning."

I sighed and rested my head on my desk. The room was starting to spin.

"I don't want to talk about it Mike."

"I'm not saying you have to Bella. But you need to eat something. Come and have lunch with me. This place can run itself for an hour."

I nodded and stood up. Mike wrapped an arm around my shoulders and guided me outside. The fresh air felt wonderful on my face. I smiled immediately.

The next few weeks were much the same. Mike and I would have lunch every single day and I felt a little bit better about myself. He could make me laugh so quickly – he was easy to be friends with.

I was starting to get sick again but it was different. I would wake up and bolt to the bathroom but after a pan of scrambled eggs I was fine. Certain smells would set me off as well. I was in a Monday morning staff meeting when I got a waft of someone's cologne or perfume. I bolted straight to the bathroom. Needless to say I was sent home even though I was fine.

"Bella maybe you should see the doctor?"

I shook my head, "I'm fine Rose. Eggs always make me feel better."

"Geez Bella we just bought eggs and we are out again. I am going to have to start buying three dozen for just you!"

I giggled and continued to eat, "They taste good Rose!"

She giggled with me and sat down. She rested her head on the table and groaned.

"What is it Rose?"

"Oh nothing. I'm fine Bella – just cramps."

I dropped my fork and eggs splattered into Rose's hair.

"Eww... Bella!"

"What is the date?"

"October 5th, why?"

My eyes widened and I bolted to the bathroom. I ripped my calendar off the inside of the cabinet where I kept it. I was still counting the days when Alice and Rose came in.

"Bella, what the hell?"

I dropped the calendar, tears streaming down my face, "I… think I might be pregnant…"

*****EPOV*****

That first month was the hardest. I was lucky my agent kept me busy. I had given Emmett my number for her to call me but she never did. I guess it wasn't what I thought it was after all.

"Hello? Edward – we are trying to work here!"

I snapped out of my daze, "Sorry what?"

"We need some original pieces here."

"I just gave you like twenty."

"They all say the same thing Edward. We get it – she broke your heart but do you honestly think your fans are going to want to listen to one sad song after another?"

I nodded, "I'm trying okay."

"We know you are but we are only three tracks away from your debut album being finished."

I nodded and stood up from the table, "Okay just give me a few days. Can we meet again on Friday?"

I left my manager's office and decided to take a walk. Maybe the fresh air would help. I needed to get over her but everywhere I turned I thought I saw her face. That was it – my first single.

The chorus flowed through my head quickly. I grabbed my journal and wrote the entire song in about twenty minutes.

The next couple songs were about second chances and never giving up. It was easy… I guess I just needed to take walks more often when I was having a writer's block.

That Friday I met with the label and I laid down my three final tracks and the song I had written in twenty minutes was my new single. The next few months were simply crazy. I was flown all over the country to promote my album. My heart was still in Chicago but I knew I would get to go back home. I wouldn't stop until I saw her again.

Five months rolled by and I had my first night off in a long time. I grabbed my guitar and went to the club where my entire life started but my heart ended. When I walked in I set my guitar in the back. I was immediately approached by Emmett.

"Hey Edward, long time no see."

"Yeah I've been all around the country promoting my new album."

"So I've heard."

"Look Emmett I just wanted to say thank you in person for doing what you did for me. I wouldn't be where I am without you."

"You know I should punch you in the face for what you did to Bella."

"Can I talk to her? I need to explain why I wasn't there when she woke up."

"Why weren't you there?"

"Because I called Alec and I got signed that morning. By the time I got back to my apartment she was gone."

"You couldn't have left her a note?"

"I know I should have, but I was in a hurry and forgot. I feel like an ass Emmett, please?"

He just shrugged and put his arm around my shoulders. Why don't you just sit back and watch some of the new regulars for awhile and I'll think about giving you her number."

I nodded, "Deal."

I sat in the booth with him Rose, Alice and Jasper. I was nervous as fuck. They all simply smiled at me as they watched the next performer go on stage.

She was gorgeous – glowing even. She had a slight bump… was she pregnant? Her dark brown hair was curled and fell to her shoulders. She wore no makeup but was simply stunning.

"Hey guys. I've been working on this new one for awhile now and I think you're really going to like it."

She started strumming and I could almost place the melody as she started singing.

(Song and Lyrics by Taylor Swift –_ Superstar)_

_This is wrong but_  
_I can't help but feel like_  
_There ain't nothing more right babe_  
_Misty morning comes again and I can't_  
_Help but wish I could see your face_

_And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you_  
_You smile that beautiful smile_  
_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_  
_Who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_  
_Superstar_

_Good morning loneliness_  
_Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you_  
_When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town_  
_And I knew when I saw your face I'd be_  
_Counting down the ways to see you_  
_And you smile that beautiful smile_  
_And all the girls in the front row scream your name_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_  
_Who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_  
_Superstar_

_You played in bars, you play guitar_  
_And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are_  
_And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep_  
_Every night from the radio_

_So dim that spotlight, tell me things like_  
_I can't take my eyes off of you_  
_I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl_  
_Who's desperately in love with you_  
_Give me a photograph to hang on my wall_  
_Superstar_  
_Sweet, sweet superstar_  
_Superstar_

The song ended and the crown went absolutely wild. The four I were sitting with were clapping so loudly that it was deafening. I knew that melody but why couldn't I place it.

"You gonna play tonight Edward?"

I shrugged, "Just as long as I don't get mobbed."

Emmett laughed, "I got your back buddy."

He ushered me backstage and I searched for the singer that was just onstage but she was gone.

"So what'd you think of our new regular?"

I nodded, "She's good. I really liked that song she sang. I feel like I know it though. It is going to drive me insane until I figure it out."

He just chuckled, "Break a leg man."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Jumping – BPOV**

I watched him take the stage and I melted into the booth.

Alice just snickered next to me.

"You knew didn't you? You knew he would be here tonight?"

Everyone shook their heads, "No Bella, Emmett just brought him over here while you played."

I glared at Rose, "You freaking told him didn't you?"

Alice grabbed my arm, "No Bella. He just sat here and listened to you play. He didn't even know it was you."

I sighed, "Good. Well I am leaving before he figures out it is me."

Alice grabbed my arm again, "At least hear him play?"

I groaned, "Fine! But if he plays Haven't Met You Yet I am out of here!"

They all laughed. They knew as well as I did that song was about me.

His album was just released and I refused to buy it.

"I think I will play you something new tonight. Being here brings back some old memories – this was where I got discovered. I hope you like it."

(Song and Lyrics by Zac Brown Band – _Whatever It Is_)

_She got eyes that cut you like a knife and _  
_lips that taste like sweet red wine _  
_And pretty legs go to heaven every time _  
_She got a gentle way that puts me at ease _  
_When she walks in the room I can hardly breathe _  
_Got a devastating smile knock a grown man to his knees _

_She got whatever it is _  
_It blows me away _  
_She's everything I wanted to say to a woman _  
_but couldn't find the words to say _  
_She got whatever it is _  
_I don't know what to do _  
_And every time I try and tell her how I feel it comes out "I love you" _  
_You got whatever it is _

_You know I've never been the type that would ever want to stay _  
_Bring 'em home at night and they're gone the next day _  
_But that all changed when she walked into my life _  
_And people askin why it is _  
_I tell them I don't know _  
_Just something about the woman makes my heart go haywire _  
_And she's gonna be my wife _

_She got whatever it is _  
_It blows me away _  
_She's everything I wanted to say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say _  
_She got whatever it is _  
_I don't know what to do _  
_Every time I try and tell her how I feel _  
_it comes out "I love you" _  
_You got whatever it is _

_Now when you love me _  
_Girl that's how I feel _  
_When she loves me I'm on top of the world _  
_When she loves me I can live forever _  
_When she loves me I am untouchable _

_She got whatever it is _  
_It blows me away _  
_She's everything I wanted to say to a woman but couldn't find the words to say _  
_She got whatever it is _  
_Don't know what to do _  
_Every time I try and tell her how I feel _  
_it comes out "I love you" "I do" _  
_You got whatever it is_

By the time he was done I was out the door. Tears were pouring down my face and I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't supposed to see him again.

I could hear Alice screaming my name but I didn't stop running. I had no idea where I was going but I had to get away from everything. I was freaking five months pregnant for gosh sakes!  
I eventually slowed and actually looked to see where I was. I didn't recognize anything at all. Great. I turned around and started heading back in the direction I came from. I walked for about ten minutes when he came running up.

"Bella!"

I froze in my tracks. He was running towards me. I turned around and hurried across the street.

"Would you wait? Bella!"

I eventually gave up and turned around to face him.

"What? What could you possibly want from me Edward Cullen?"

He walked towards me slowly.

"Can I please explain myself?"

I shook my head and threw him the envelope I had been meaning to mail him.

"Please just sign those before you leave town again. I don't want anything to do with you Edward Cullen. Not anymore."

I heard Alice's car pull around the corner and I flagged her down. I climbed into the back and began to sob while she drove me home.

She helped me into a bath.

"Bella you need to relax, you know that stress is not good for the baby."

I nodded, "I'm trying Al."

I eventually relaxed some. My phone was ringing off the hook but I just ignored it. Alice eventually came in and shut it off. Then the house line started ringing.

I heard Alice lose her temper after about the tenth call.

"You listen here Edward Cullen. She doesn't want to talk to you right now so stop calling here or I am going to unplug this phone!"

I cringed when she slammed down the receiver. I got out of the tub slid into my pajamas. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep quickly. I woke up early – really early and I had to pee.

I got dressed for the day and made myself some breakfast. I caved and turned on my cell phone. Thirty-six missed calls all from him – except one. I listened to my only voicemail from Emmett.

"You need to talk to him Bells. I know that you want nothing to do with him but you aren't even giving him a chance. I'm sorry about last night. Please talk to him Bells. He needs you more than you know."

I hit delete and grabbed my purse. Emmett was right – it was time to face the past.

I took a cab to his place, hoping he would be home. I read all the newspapers… I wasn't stupid. I knew he had a new girlfriend – some country princess. They had attended all the latest award shows together.

I took his elevator up and pressed the code to open the doors to his apartment. I was shocked when I found it pretty much empty. There was a bowl in the sink so that looked promising. I froze when I heard his bedroom door open.

"Emmett?" He called from the hallway.

I just stood there, unsure of what to do. Should I leave? No I came here to talk to him. Time to face him.

He walked out into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it was me.

"Bella?"

"We need to talk Edward."

He glanced at my stomach then back up to my face.

"You could have just called Bella."

"I need the papers signed Edward. I can't do this without your signature."

"Damn it Bella would you wait a minute."

I sighed, "Fine."

"Can I at least explain?"

I shrugged, "I don't see what good it will do."

"Fuck Bella would you give me a chance! I'm trying here."

I just crossed my arms and grumbled at him. He walked towards me.

"I can't do this Edward. I don't want to do this – not here!"

He continued to walk towards me – anger very evident on his face.

"When you saw me again all you wanted was my signature Bella! I thought you were different. You made me feel special – like you weren't all the others who simply wanted me for my good looks and talent. I gave you a piece of my heart."

"And I gave you a piece of mine, but this is what I need right now. I can't do this without you and that isn't fair to me or to you."

The pain on his face was obvious and the tears were rolling down my cheeks.

His phone rang but he ignored it, "You might as well answer that. I'm sure it's your girlfriend."

"Stop Bella… just stop."

"Stop what Edward?"

"Stop trying to push me away!" He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine. I shoved him away.

"You lost your chance to do that five months ago when you walked out!"

"Damn it Bella! I had no choice. I had a meeting about signing a contract!"

"But you could have called!"

"I didn't have your number - I gave Emmett my number so you could call me!"

"Yeah right so you could tell me over the phone how you lied? You could have come back to your apartment. I waited for you all day long!

"I didn't lie Bella and you could have left a note when you left said apartment."

I grumbled at him and crossed my arms over my body. I needed to sit down. I looked around and sighed – I ended up sitting on the floor.

"Are you all right?"

"You are stressing me out Edward and it isn't good for me. My blood pressure is already high enough without you screaming at me."

I wiped the tears from my face and he sat down across from me, "I'm not signing those papers Bella. We are going to make this work."

I rolled my eyes, "And how exactly are we going to do that superstar?"

Something clicked and his eyes flashed to me.

"Super star… wait that was you last night singing?"

I nodded, "I've been doing it ever since I found out…"

He stared at me for a moment before turning away, "I'm not signing those papers. I won't let you give our baby up for adoption."

"I've already made up my mind Edward. You have no say in this."

"I have every say in this. That is my child too!"

"No it's not! I've already picked out a family that wants to adopt. I don't want this Edward."

"You sure have a funny way of showing what you want."

"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You could have mailed those papers months ago but you didn't."

"Your point?"

"My point is that you didn't want to send them. You want this, you are just scared."

I shook my head, "I know what it is like to be raised by a single parent Edward, I will not put any child through that."

"You are just using that as an excuse."

"An excuse for what?"

"An excuse to give up every part of me you can. But the truth is Bella you can't. You've changed my life and I've changed yours. There is no going back."

Tears were streaming down my face. My blood pressure was sky-rocketing I could feel it. The room was starting to spin so I took some deep breaths.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I knew coming here would do this to me. I have to leave."

I started to get up but couldn't. The room was circling around me. I felt the darkness pull me under as I heard Edward scream my name.

I was vaguely aware of the smell of Clorox – shit I was in the hospital. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Edward all zonked out in chairs.

I sat up and looked around. I could hear the fetal monitor so I knew the baby was okay. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. Edward was the first to wake up.

"Bella?" His eyes looked strained – like he had been crying.

I put my hands up, "I'm fine."

Alice's eyes snapped open and she leaped up next to me on the bed.

"Oh thank goodness Bella. You had us all worried sick."

"Sorry Alice. I tried to take the deep breaths but I guess I was just too stressed out."

She hugged me gently, "Don't you ever do that to me again."

"I'm sorry Alice."

She turned to face Edward and then looked back at me. She pressed her lips to my ear.

"You know he really cares for you. He was frantic when they brought you in. He kept yelling for his dad. Apparently his dad works here and Edward made him take care of you."

I giggled and hugged Alice.

Slowly but surely everyone woke up and Dr. Cullen came in.

"Well Bella you seem to be our most popular patient."

I blushed, "When can I get out of here?"

He just chuckled, "Soon. I just want to consult your O.B. before you leave."

I nodded and he left, winking at Edward before he left.

Emmett, Rose, Japer and Alice all left – I guess they figured we should talk, even though he was the reason I was in here.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know…"

"What? You didn't know you were capable of putting me in the hospital by yelling at me?"

He flinched, "Please don't make me sign those papers."

I sighed, "There is no way we can make this work."

"Why are you pushing all those feelings aside Bella? I know you still feel it."

I shrugged, "Things change Edward. You broke my heart and I moved on."

He shook his head, "Bella if I could take that morning back I would. I would have left you a note or programmed your number into my cell. But you have to realize that it was the phone call I was waiting for. It all just happened so fast."

She nodded, "I know but I can't change what happened and neither can you Edward. What's done is done."

"That is where you are wrong Bella. I plan on doing everything I can to restore your faith in me."

He got up and sat beside me on the hospital bed. He took my hands into his and I felt the electricity shoot through me.

"Remember when you told me to jump?"

I nodded.

"Well this is me jumping Bella," he said as he pressed his lips to mine.

I shoved him away from me. "No Edward. Please don't. I can't do this."

I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks and he wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I made you think that I didn't care for you Bella. It has always been you. Every song on my album is about you – every thought I have is about you – it's just you Bella. What you do to me sends my heart fluttering a mile a minute. My hands get all clammy and I lose train of thought with you but I know one thing for sure Isabella Swan."

"What is that?"

"I love you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Life Changes – EPOV**

The next hour we sat there and talked about everything. When Carlisle finally came in to release Bella he pulled me aside.

"The word is out that you are here. There is no way you can make it out of the hospital without someone seeing you."

"How dad?"

"We're not sure."

"I don't want Bella involved in this – she is already too fragile."

He nodded, "We'll come up with something."

"Come up with something for what?" Emmett yelled as he walked into the room.

All eyes were on me.

"Apparently word is out that I am somewhere in this hospital. There are lots of news reports and paparazzi waiting for me at every exit."

Emmett just stroked his chin. I sat down next to Bella and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not putting you through all that Bella."

"If they know you are in Chicago then your parent's house and your apartment is no good too."

I nodded.

"You can stay with me," Bella murmured.

I sighed, "I still need a way to get out of here Bella."

"Why don't you take my clothes Edward, stuff a pillow in your shirt, wear my hat and sunglasses. Alice and Jasper, go get the car and pull around front. Rose you help Edward get Bella in the car. Then come back inside and find me and we will meet them at home later."

"But you need clothes Emmett," Rose snickered.

He shrugged and my dad threw him a pair of scrubs.

"Keep this guy around Edward. He's got a head on his shoulders."

We all laughed and quickly changed. Once I was stuffed into Emmett's clothes, with a pillow mind you, I threw on the hat and sunglasses. I helped Bella from the bed and Rose helped her on the other side. We made our way out of her room and no one seemed to be staring at me.

As we walked out the front door the cameras were pointed in our direction but no pictures were taken. I breathed a sigh of relief when I was safe inside Alice's car.

I rested my head on the back of the seat and sighed.

"You made it out Edward," Bella murmured.

I nodded and turned to face her, "Thank you for everything."

I kissed her lips but she pulled away, "Please don't Edward."

Instead she rested her head on my shoulder as we drove back to her place. When we were in her room we both decided to just lay down on her bed.

"Do you have to work tomorrow Bella?"

She nodded.

"You know I don't even think I know where it is you work, or what you do."

She blushed, "I'm the director for the Chicago Public Library."

My eyes bulged, "The director? So you are like the head honcho?"

She nodded, "But Mike is my second in command. I appointed him that position after that first week. He was the one who found me that Monday morning and told me to go home. He covered for me all week and has been a staple in my life every since."

I nodded not wanting to think about how much I had put her through. I rolled over on to my back and threw my arm over my eyes. She cuddled into my chest.

"People at work suspect that I am pregnant, only Mike knows but I never told him who the father was."

"Are you going to start telling people now?" I uncovered my face to see hers staring down at me.

"I'll tell Mike the truth but the people I work with only need to know that I am pregnant."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh he already knows. He has been trying to get me to keep the baby."

I nodded, "Well my parents know now. I'm sure they will want to meet you, officially."

"I'm not sure about that Edward. I'm already confused enough."

I shrugged, "I don't want to spend my time with anyone other than you Bella."

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much," she muttered.

I cupped her face in my hands, "Bella that was just for publicity sakes. She has her own boyfriend where she's from. We are only friends." I pressed my lips to hers, "You are the only one I have thought about these past five months."

She pulled away from my embrace again, "Edward I want you to sign those papers."

I shook my head and rolled off her bed, "No Bella. We are going to make this work."

"How Edward? You travel all around the country!"

I rolled my eyes, "Bella that is my child too!"

"Well you haven't really been around for you to have much claim you know!"

There was a light knock on her door, "Bella?"

"Come in Alice."

She poked her head in, "Everything okay in here?"

Bella shook her head, "I can't do this anymore." She crumbled to the floor. Alice ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Bella you need to give him a chance."

Bella just shook her head. She was cradling her stomach.

"No. This is my decision – my choice!"

She got up and stormed out of her room. I just stood there stunned at what had just happened.

"Alice what do I do?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure Edward. She had her mind all made up before you showed up."

"But I never knew. Doesn't she care about my feelings at all?"

"You weren't around Edward. You broke her heart and then she found out she was pregnant. She just wanted to forget you and it was like you wouldn't let her. She was just starting to pull herself back together again."

"Look Alice I'm sorry, but that is my child too and I will not sign away my rights so that some strangers can raise my baby!"

I stormed out of the bedroom and out to the living room where Bella was curled into Emmett's arms.

"This isn't over Bella. I love you and I love our baby. I am not signing those papers and if I have to fight for full custody of our child because you don't want it, then I will!"

I slammed the door on my way out of the apartment. I didn't make it very far because the paparazzi were waiting for me.

"Edward! How long have you and Miss Swan been seeing one another?"

"Did you know she was pregnant when you met her Edward?"

"Is the baby yours Edward?"

I started running eventually just to escape all the questions. I ended up at my apartment building. I pushed my way through more paparazzi and eventually made it to my apartment. When I got there I collapsed onto the floor. I stayed there for hours.

Eventually my cell phone ringing snapped me out of my daze.

"Care to explain to me why the tabloids say you were in the hospital over the weekend in Chicago?"

"Calm down Alec. I wasn't in the hospital… I was visiting."

"Oh, well everything okay there?"

"Not really man. I kind of have a family emergency to deal with here. Someone in the hospital leaked it that I was there. I got out just fine thanks to an old friend, but I'm not sure how much good I am going to be the next couple months."

"Don't your parents live in Chicago?"

"Yea and my dad works at the hospital I was at."

"So are you saying that you can't leave Chicago?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. I can do some small things in the area but if I can't be back in Chicago by the time night falls I am not doing it."

"All right. Well let me rearrange your schedule for you. How are phone interviews?"

"Just fine man."

"Okay I will get right on it. Please let me know if there is anything I need to do okay?"

"I'm fine Alec I just have some really important things that need taken care of here."

"Edward are you all right… you don't sound very good."

"Alec. You remember when you signed me that morning after my gig at the club?"

"Of course I do man."

"Well that night I kind of hooked up with this amazing girl – Bella."

"Ah. The one who broke your heart."

"She's pregnant Alec. She threw these adoption papers at me without even asking what I wanted. I thought we shared a connection. I just need time to sort all this out Alec. I feel like I need to do what is right by my child and adoption is simply not an option."

"I can understand how you feel Edward but you do realize what this is going to do to your career?"

"I don't care Alec. My fans will stick by my side."

"I've got your back Edward. Just let me know if I can do anything okay?"

"Thanks for listening Alec."

"Call me when you get some things figured out. I will clear your schedule for you."

I shut my phone and stood up. I decided to take a shower to clear my head. When I was drying off my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Edward you need to get back over here right away."

"Alice what is it?"

"It's Bella…"

*****BPOV*****

When Edward slammed the door shut to the apartment I felt my world crumble. How were we ever going to work this out? Did I love Edward? Yes. Did I want to share my life with him? Yes.

Could I trust him? No.

"Sshhh. Bella – I'm here."

"Em. What am I supposed to do?"

"He'll be back Bella."

"I can't do this anymore Emmett. I don't want to do this anymore."

Emmett cupped my face into his hands, "He loves you Bella."

I pulled away and stood up.

"She was made from love too Emmett and look where that got me."

His face looked stunned.

"It's a girl?"

Shit – I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just nodded.

He stood and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella, you need to tell him."

I pulled from his embrace again, "I don't want this Emmett. I can't do it. I'm not going to be good for her. He doesn't love me."

I started to hyperventilate. I sank to the floor and clutched my chest. Emmett's arms were around me immediately, "Bella you need to take deep breaths."

I tried – really I did but the blackness still found me. I woke up hours later in my bed. I wanted to get out of bed but I couldn't so I just laid there and listened to the voices right outside my door.

"Have you called my son yet?"

Was that Carlisle's voice I heard?

"We don't have his number Dr. Cullen."

"Please Emmett call me Carlisle."

"How is she doing Carlisle?"

That was Alice's voice this time.

"She needs to stop doing this to herself. It isn't good for the baby."

"Emmett can you tell me exactly what she said again?"

I cringed because I didn't want everyone to know my deepest fears.

"She said that she wasn't gong to be a good enough mother. That she couldn't do it and that Edward didn't love her."

"There is no way Bella thinks that!" Rose stated.

I flinched at her tone.

"After everything that has happened I think it best that Bella stay in bed for a few days. She and Edward really need to discuss some things. I will call her work and explain the situation to her employer."

"Um… Carlisle, Bella is the employer. But you can talk to Mike. He is the second in command."

"Oh. I didn't realize."

"Carlisle if you give me Edward's number I will call him."

"Thank you Alice. I really think he needs to know what is going on."

I wanted to hide under my bed. I didn't want him here. He was the one who had put me under all this stress in the first place. It was only a few minutes later that there was a knock on the door.

"Bella, may I come in?"

"Of course Carlisle."

He walked in and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better Carlisle."

"Emmett tells me that you don't want this?"

I nodded. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I was raised by just my father so I know what it is like to not have two parents. There are things that you miss out on. It's not fair to ask him to give up his dream for me."

"Have you talked to Edward about this?"

I shook my head, "Why bother? He made his opinion perfectly clear when he walked out on me this afternoon."

Carlisle just shook his head. Edward walked in then. He looked frantic and worried.

"Edward is everything all right?"

"Why are you asking me that dad?"

"Edward, Bella is just fine. She just needs to stay in bed for a few days – that's all."

Carlisle left then – leaving Edward and me alone.

He sat down where Carlisle had been sitting and took my hands into his, "Bella we need to talk." 


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Unexpected – EPOV**

"I know we do Edward."

"I called Alec, my manager, to take some time off. I gave him a short synopsis of what is going on."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because believe it or not Bella I am not going to just leave you again."

She frowned, "But what about your career?"

"You mean more to me than any gig Bella."

She pulled her hands from mine, "This is exactly why I didn't want you to know. I am going to ruin your chances of fulfilling your dreams."

I grabbed her hands into mine again, "You are my dreams Bella. You are fulfilling everything I have ever wanted."

She sighed and a tear rolled down her cheek. I wanted to wipe it away so badly.

"You don't know what you are talking about."

"Bella please believe me when I say that I love you and that I want this."

I placed my hands overtop of hers on her stomach.

"This, right here, is the one thing that I have wanted ever since you handed me those papers."

"Why?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and pulled on it.

"Bella don't tell me that you forget the connection we shared that weekend. Our child was made from love. God! I just would have left you a fucking note, we wouldn't be doing this right now! You and I would be sitting happily in my apartment picking out baby furniture or something."

Bella sighed, "But you didn't and instead we are here…"

I nodded, "Bella if I could go back and redo that morning I would. I love you Bella. I want to raise our baby with you."

She simply closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Edward, it's late and I am tired. Do you think we could talk again tomorrow?"

I nodded and got up to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella. Good night."

I walked out into the living room where Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and my father were all sitting.

"So?" Alice asked.

"We are going to continue talking tomorrow."

"Emmett you need to tell him what Bella told you."

I sat down in the open chair across the room from Emmett. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"She thinks that she isn't going to be a good mother. She thinks that you don't love her."

I'm sure the look on my face was complete shock.

"But I've told her that I do love her!"

"We know Edward but you have to realize that Jake told her that every single day and she believed him. Then she found out that he had been cheating on her since day one."

"I'm not him Alice. I would never lie to Bella. I want to be there for her and our baby."

"Then show her that. She needs to see that you aren't going anywhere, not just hear it."

"I've cleared my schedule with Alec. He knows why I am staying in Chicago. I'm not leaving Bella."

"Good," Alice and Emmett said in unison.

The next morning I woke up on the couch. I was the first one up so I started making breakfast for everyone.

"Edward?"

"Bella, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was tired of lying down. I thought I would come out here and sit on the couch for awhile but when I woke up I smelled something wonderful from the kitchen so I came to investigate."

I chuckled, "Well what would you fancy?"

She walked her way over towards the stack of pancakes that I had made and grabbed a plate. I smiled as she took her plate and went to sit at the kitchen table. She ate silently as I finished the breakfast. I put it all containers and stuck it all in the oven for when everyone else got up. I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down across from her.

"This is amazing Edward. I can't remember the last time I had pancakes this good."

"Why thank you Bella. My mother taught me how to use a kitchen."

She blushed, "Edward I would like to go back to work next week."

"That's fine Bella. My dad said you just needed to rest for a few days. I think going back to work is fine."

"Edward I want to believe you and I am trying my best to learn to trust you but you have to realize that it is going to take awhile for that."

I reached across the table and grabbed her hands into mine, "Bella I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for you."

She nodded and squeezed my hands back, "I know, but I just need time, okay?"

I nodded and brought her right hand to my lips, "Time is one thing we have a lot of."

The rest of the four-day weekend Bella had with me was amazing. We spent a lot of our time just talking and getting to know one another. Her, Alice, Emmett, and Rose really did go way back. I was glad that they all accepted me. Every night I stayed with Bella until she fell asleep. Before I left I would kiss her stomach and whisper 'I love you' to our baby.

That Monday, Bella returned back to work. She came home exhausted and all but collapsed into my arms as soon as she walked into the door. I had spent the entire day cleaning Alice, Rose, and Bella's apartment because frankly it needed it. I had also called Alec.

"Hey Edward, how are things?"

"I've become a domestic, house cleaning, food cooking machine Alec."

He just laughed, "Well I am glad that you found your calling there Edward."

"I've been working on some new songs too."

"That sounds more like it."

"Bella is back at work and surprisingly the paparazzi have been fairly low-key lately."

"How has she been feeling?"

"She's doing better. I can't believe she is almost six months now."

"Do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

I sighed, "No. I've gone with her to the appointments but I don't go in with her and she hasn't shared anything. I don't want to pressure her, you know?"

"I completely understand Edward."

"We did spend the last four days talking though. We found out a lot about each other. She is trying really hard to learn to trust me but she has been hurt so many times. The best thing I can do for her is to just stick around and show here that I am not going anywhere."

"I completely agree Edward, but you do have to realize that people are starting to really wonder about you. I mean you release your debut CD then basically disappear five months later."

"I know, I know Alec. I've been thinking about doing a few interviews but I need to talk it over with Bella. I just can't leave her Alec."

"Well I will see what I can get for you okay."

"Thanks man. I will talk to you later."

"Bye Edward, have fun being domesticated."

I chuckled as I hung up. Bella was the first one home about an hour later.

I made supper and Alice and Rose came home just as I was finishing up.

"Edward did you seriously clean today?"

I blushed and nodded at Rose. She threw her arms around me.

"Thank you Edward. I have been meaning to get it done but with Bella and everything, there just hasn't been time."

I shrugged, "It was no problem Rose. It was the least I could do."

The next few weeks were much the same. I did a few phone interviews that Alec had set up but overall things remained consistent. I had been working on surprising Bella with a house that I bought within walking distance of the library. It was a classic four-bedroom house with a beautiful finished basement and wrap around floor plan.

Alice helped me decorate it and get everything ready to show Bella. I had everything all planned out to show her after work on Friday night. She was a week away from being seven-months

pregnant and the last three weeks we had really gotten close. I was now sleeping in the same bed with her at night. It felt wonderful to hold her all night long.  
It was about noon when I got the phone call that Friday.

"Edward – it's Bella. She needs you."

"Mike? What happened?"

"Jacob's here..."

I cut him off, "I'll be right there."

***** BPOV *****

The last three weeks had been simply heaven with Edward around. I was really starting to trust him. I started having nightmares about two weeks ago so I decided to have Edward stay in bed with me at night. Having his arm around me really helped me with that problem.

Work had been going great as well. Mike had been on lunch break when the person of my nightmares showed up.

"So I hear you went and got knocked up?"

My head snapped up, "What in the hell are you doing here Jacob?"

He crossed in front of me and sat down.

"Well I came to see how my girl was doing here?"

"How did you find me Jacob?"

"Oh come on Bella – you have been on the front cover of every major tabloid magazine for weeks. You honestly thought I wouldn't find you?"

"Why then?"

"I told you. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Jacob – get out!"

"Now is that the way you are really going to treat your fiancé?"

My jaw dropped, "Jacob I broke up with you two years ago. It's over."

His face hardened, "You honestly thought that you could just break up with me and I would let you go? You are mine Bella."

I grabbed my cell phone and opened it – dialing Mike immediately. I heard his voice on the other line.

"Jacob I said get out!"

"I'm not leaving here Bella. You are mine and I came to take you back with me to Seattle."

I was starting to lose it.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't belong to you."

"What just because you have a superstar boyfriend who got you knocked up?"

He was getting really angry now. I knew Mike was on his way. It wouldn't be much longer.

"Jacob do you know how much you hurt me? I trusted you. We were supposed to get married and live happily ever after but you changed all that when I found you at the bar hooking up with some blond."

"Bella I can explain all that. You never gave me a chance to explain."

I stood up because I saw both Edward and Mike coming in from the elevator.

"You don't deserve the chance to explain Jacob – it's over."

Mike came rushing in and Edward was at my side immediately. He cupped my face into his hands as Mike blocked Jacob's access to me.

"I suggest you leave Jacob," Mike said firmly.

"You honestly think these two can keep me from you Bella? You haven't heard anything yet."

I felt my breathing pick up as Edward wiped the tears away.

"Sshhh Bella. I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay, Love."

I nodded but I couldn't control the sobs coming from my chest. Edward pulled me into his arms and sat down in my chair with me in his lap. He tucked my head into his chest under his chin and held me close.

"Listen to my breathing Bella. You need to focus on my breathing."

I heard the words and I was trying but I was so scared. Jacob had uprooted all the feelings of trust and safeness that I felt with Edward.

"I'm not going anywhere, Love. I'm here. Sshhh. Calm down Bella."

His words were like velvet to my ears. I finally was able to control myself and get my breathing in check. I pulled out of his embrace and looked into his eyes. They absolutely smoldered at me.

"He found me Edward."

Edward cupped my face back into his hands, "I'm not going to leave your side Bella."

I nodded, "I know but you don't know him like I do. He won't stop until he's kidnapped me or something."

"I won't let that happen Bella. Would you like to get a restraining order?"

I nodded again, a few tears escaping my eyes.

"Okay then, let's get going."

"Wait. Edward if I do this everyone will have to as well. Jacob won't just try to get to me – Alice, Emmett, Rose…" I trailed off.

"I'll call them," Mike offered. I had forgotten he was still here.

"Why don't you have them meet us at the station Mike?" Edward said.

Mike nodded and left my office. Edward scooped me up into his arms and stood up.

"Edward I can walk."

He just shook his head, "Just relax Bella. I want to get you safely outside, okay?"

I nodded and blushed. Edward held me close all the way to his car. He sat me in the front seat and then slid in next to me. Within minutes we were at the police station. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rose were already there waiting for us.

"Bella are you okay?"

I nodded as Emmett helped me out of the car.

"I can't believe the nerve of that ass!" Rose yelled.

I giggled as Edward pulled me into his arms. He made all my worries subside for the time being. It took a couple hours for all of us to get the paperwork filled out but all seven of us left with restraining orders against Jacob Black. Of course the paparazzi had gotten word of Edward being at the police station and swarmed all of us as soon as we exited.

"Edward, you need to make a statement," I whispered. He just shook his head and pulled me through the crowd of cameras.

"Edward! What are you doing at the police station? Edward!"

"Edward, are you and Bella still together?"

"Edward is it true about the baby being yours?"

"Bella! Do you love Edward?"

"Bella how long have you known Edward?"

"Edward, a statement!"

The shouting was coming at us from all directions. I finally pulled on his arm.

"Edward we really should say something."

We were frozen in the middle of the sidewalk – cameras flashing practically blinding us.

"No Bella. Not here. Not now."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, "Well I think everyone needs to know something."

He whispered into my ear, "And what kind of statement are you thinking of making?"

"Well I figure it is time for everyone to know about us."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, "Bella?"

I nodded and turned to face all the flashes.

"Bella? Anything!"

I smiled, "Edward and I have been working on us for awhile. He has been there for me. He's given up everything for me and our baby. We still have a lot of work on, but I just wanted everyone to know that this is our baby and we plan on keeping and raising it together."

I pulled on his hand and we made our way through the crowd. We made it to the car where Alice was waiting. I slid into the back seat with Edward next to me.

Pretty soon we pulled up to a beautiful house not far from the library. I looked out the window, "Alice what are we doing here?"

Edward got out and opened my door, "I wanted to show you something Bella."

I nodded and got out. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up the steps to the front door.

"I've been working on this for the past few weeks, with Alice's help of course. I wanted to show you how I felt. I wanted to ensure you that I wasn't going anywhere."

He opened the door and let me walk inside. I stepped through the door and was immediately taken aback by the beautiful open staircase that stood in front of me. I walked around it and found my way into the living room, then the dining room and kitchen. It was a wrap around design – a complete open floor plan with the staircase in the direct middle.

"This door here leads to the basement but I would like for you to see the upstairs first, if that's all right?"

I nodded and followed him upstairs. We walked by several bedrooms and a bathroom before coming to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and I walked into the master suite. There was a beautiful bedroom set made from deep mahogany wood. I ran my fingers along the thick comforter and sighed.

"This is so beautiful Edward."

"Wait until you see the bathroom, Love."

He was right. The bathroom was simply divine. I could imagine myself spending hours soaking in the tub. I went to sit on the bed and waited for him to join me.

"Everything all right Bella?"

I nodded, "Why are you showing me this?"

He sighed, "I bought this house Bella."

"So you are going to be living here?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Bella I would like for you to move in with me."

He pulled on my hand and I followed him to the closest room on the right of the hallway.

"I thought this could be the nursery."

He opened the door and I walked in. The walls were a beautiful sage green. The crib in the corner was the same mahogany wood with matching rocker, dresser, and changing station. The tears began to pour from my eyes.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you Bella. I want to make you happy."

I pulled from his embrace and raced out of the house. Alice was still in the car and rushed to my side immediately.

"Bella!"

I shook my head and collapsed into her arms.

"I can't do this Alice. He'll leave just like my mom did. He doesn't want our daughter. I can't – I just can't Alice."

She pulled my face up to meet hers, "Now you listen to me Isabella Swan. He loves you and his daughter. He bought a house for you Bella!"

"He bought this for me?"

She simply nodded, "He wanted to show you that he wasn't going to leave."

The sobs were starting to come harder now.

"Bella you need to relax. This isn't good for you or the baby."

I began to shake uncontrollably and was aware of the sharpening pain in my side.

"Edward! Come quick it's Bella."

Things were starting to spin around me. Edward pulled me into his arms.

"Bella… Sshhh. I'm not leaving you – I'm here, Love."

"I can't do this Edward. Our daughter – I'm no better than my own mother."

"Daughter? Bella… you knew."

The pain in his voice was evident.

I shoved away from him, "I knew you wouldn't want her. You have been lying to me this whole time. That's why I didn't tell you. You're no better than him."

I fell to the ground, the pain in my side was sharp and made me cry out.

"Bella. I love you and our daughter. I wish I would have known because I would have painted the nursery pink instead of the neutral green."

I barely heard him as the pain took over, "God. It hurts Edward. I can't… take… it."

That was the last thing I said before I blacked out.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Surprises – EPOV**

I was having a little girl – a daughter. I can't believe she knew and kept that from me. I just barely caught her as she screamed out, holding her side. I had been in the hospital waiting room since she was wheeled in. No one was telling me anything and I was going mad – that was my baby too!

"Edward?"

"Dad! Is Bella all right?"

"She started to go into labor Edward. Now we've stopped it, but she is going to have to be on bed rest the remainder of the pregnancy."

I fell back into the nearest chair.

"Dad, Jacob Black came to see her today. We went to the police station and filed restraining orders against him. I had just shown Bella the house – this is my fault isn't it?"

He placed his hand on my shoulder, "No. Bella's blood pressure was through the roof. I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner."

I nodded, "But she is going to be all right… and my daughter?"

"Bella and the baby are just fine Edward. You can go in to see her if you like. She should be awake now."

I poked my head into her room and she was smiling at me.

"Edward – I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. With Jake coming I just got upset and I took it out on you. Please believe me when I say that I didn't mean any of it. You are not Jacob – you are so much better than he will ever be Edward. You have been there for me in so many ways. I'm sorry I doubted you."

I rushed to her side and cupped her face into my hands, "I love you Isabella Swan. I'm not going to leave you – ever. You or our daughter."

She blushed and I pressed my lips to hers. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip and she granted me access. Our tongues danced together perfectly. Her hands were in my hair and I couldn't help but moan.

My dad walked in and cleared his throat. We pulled apart, our breathing both very heavy.

"Bella, it looks like you are going to be on bed rest for the remainder of your pregnancy. Now I've just gotten off the phone with Mike and he will be in touch with you tomorrow about everything."

"That's two months Carlisle!"

"Bella you need to learn to relax – maybe this will be good for you," he said chuckling.

Bella just scowled and folded her arms across her chest. My dad left the room chuckling.

"Edward what am I supposed to do in bed for two months?"

I just chuckled and sat down next to her, "We'll figure something out, Love."

"I guess it's a good thing that you have the house ready for us then huh?"

My jaw dropped, "You're serious Bella?"

"Of course I am Edward! I want nothing more than you and our baby."

I stroked her cheeks with my fingers, "You have no idea how you make me feel when I hear you say that."

"Trust was the big key for me and you have proved that you aren't going anywhere."

I nodded and kissed the palm of her hand, "Where else would I be Bella?"

She smiled. When she finally fell asleep I left the hospital. It took all five of us to get everything of Bella's and mine into our new house over night. I knew she was being released in the morning and I wanted absolutely everything ready.

In her spare time, Alice had ordered tons of little girl things for the nursery. It was going to be delivered later in the week. I had also called Alec and gave him my new address.

"So this is getting serious then Edward?"

"It sure is Alec. I would love for you to fly out and meet Bella."

"Well I will let you both get settled and I'll book something for next week, okay?"

"Great, see ya then man."

"Bye Edward."

I made it back to the hospital at four in the morning. I was able to get about three hours of sleep in next to Bella before she woke up.

"Edward?"

"Yes Love?"

"You are making it difficult for me to pee."

I sat up and stretched. I was so exhausted it wasn't funny.

She slid off the bed and carefully walked to the bathroom. I didn't even hear her come back out.

"Are you okay Edward?"

I opened my eyes, "Sorry, just tired."

"Well I would be too if I slept in that chair all night. You didn't join me in bed until like four or something."

I just smile and nodded, "I wanted to make sure you were really asleep before I joined you."

She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked my chest, "You're ridiculous."

Minutes later my dad walked in, "Bella! Good to see you awake this morning. I have your discharge papers all ready. You are free to leave as soon as you are ready to."

Bella turned to me, "We need to stop at the apartment and get all my things."

I just smiled, "Not a problem, Love."

Alice was in the waiting room when I wheeled Bella out. She handed me a cup of coffee.

"Bless you Alice."

She giggled and took the wheelchair from me, "I got her. Can you make it to the car?"

I nodded and sipped my coffee. We all piled into the back of Alice's car as Jasper smiled at us from the front seat. He drove off and we were at the house within ten minutes.  
"Guys I love that you want to just drop me off here, but all my things are at the apartment."

Alice just giggled and helped Bella out of the car, "Don't worry about it will you Bella?"

She groaned. I picked her up into my arms and carried her into the house. Rose and Emmett were at the kitchen table with their coffee as well. I chuckled and set Bella down on the couch.

"Okay guys – group meeting in the living room."

Bella just looked at me as everyone piled in – half asleep.

"Okay, what is going on? Why are you five walking like zombies?"

Rose yawned and leaned into Emmett. Alice followed suit with Jasper. I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her hair.

"Bella you don't need to get your things at the apartment."

"And why is that Edward?"

"Because last night, us five moved all of your things as well as mine in the house."

She pulled back and looked up at me, "You moved all my things?"

She looked around the room, tears in her eyes, "You guys moved all my things for me?"

Everyone just nodded, which was accompanied by a yawn. Bella wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you all so much."

"It was Edward's idea," Alice said.

Bella looked back to me, "You did this for me?"

I kissed her lips but she pulled away and her hands flew to her stomach.

"Are you okay Love?"

She nodded, more tears forming in her eyes, "She just kicked. Here feel."

She grabbed my hand and placed it against her stomach. There was a bump against my hand. I could feel my own tears building in my eyes.

"Wow Bella."

"Okay you two – we are all going home to sleep," Rose said standing and pulling Emmett up with her.

"Bye guys, thanks again!"

They wrapped their arms around Bella, "Anytime."

Jasper and Alice followed shortly after. I carried Bella up to bed and we both fell sleep around ten in the morning.

***** BPOV *****

My life had definitely taken a crazy turn in the past two days. Jacob shows up, Edward asks me to move into a house that he bought specifically for me, and I end up in the hospital – yet again – and now am on bed rest for the remainder of my pregnancy. Did I miss anything?

Oh yeah – I told Edward we were having a little girl and I admitted that I don't want to be like my mother.

There I think I got it all… maybe.

I awoke to Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me. I tried to squirm out of his embrace without waking him but that didn't work.

"Are you all right Bella?"

"I didn't want to wake you – I have to pee."

He chuckled and released me. I made my way slowly to the bathroom. I wasn't sure how much walking I was allowed to do. I looked in the mirror and groaned – I looked like crap. I desperately needed a shower.

"Hey Edward?"

He walked in behind me and smiled, "Yes Bella?"

"Am I allowed to take a shower?"

He chuckled, "I had Alice buy one of those shower seats for you, so yes."

I blushed, "You think of everything."

He smiled at me then left. I took a shower as quickly as I could and made my way back out to the bedroom. Edward was sleeping peacefully again on the bed. I sighed. I really wanted to talk with him but he spent all night moving all my things for me.

I decided to head downstairs. I was about halfway down the steps when the doorbell rang. I peeked through the peek hole and smiled. I threw the door open.

"Dad!"

"Hey there kiddo. Thought I would stop by and check out the new digs. Hey what are you doing up? Alice said you were on bed rest."

I rolled my eyes, "I was just coming down the steps so I could sit on the couch dad."

He nodded, "Good."

I sat down on the couch and propped my feet up.

"So dad Alice called you then?"

He blushed, "Yeah. Yesterday afternoon when you were taken to the hospital."

"Did she tell you why I was in the hospital?"

"No."

"Jacob showed up at work on Friday."

His eyes widened.

"He said that I was his and that he wouldn't stop until he had me again."

"Did you call the police?"

"Even better. I called Mike and he called Edward. They both showed up and Mike escorted Jacob from the building. We all got restraining orders against him."

"Good. And that caused you to go to the hospital?"

"Well that and then Edward showing me the house. I couldn't believe he bought this place for me."

"He loves you kiddo."

"Bella?"

I turned around to find Edward stumbling down the steps.

"In here Edward."

He walked in rubbing his eyes, "Why didn't you wake me up after your shower?"

He finally saw my dad sitting there and froze.

"Because you looked so cute. Edward I would like for you to meet my father, Charlie Swan."

Edward walked around and shook my father's hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you sir."

He sat down next to me and placed my feet in his lap.

"I've heard some about you there Edward." I felt myself blush.

Thankfully my stomach growled and Edward heard it.

"Why don't I make you something to eat, Love?"

I nodded, "Pancakes please."

The rest of the evening we all talked and caught up. My dad knew I was having a little girl and he started giving us his name suggestions, which included Ingrid. I shuddered. We showed him the nursery and the entire house. Edward gave him a very thorough tour.

We all went to bed around the same time. Even after sleeping half the day, we were both very tired. My dad was scheduled to stay through the weekend until Tuesday. I was looking forward to having him around.

Right before we went to bed Edward's phone rang.

"Hello Alec."

Edward put him on speakerphone then so I could talk as well.

"Hey Alec!"

"Bella – it's always a pleasure."

"So I thought about what you said Edward and I thought I would take you up on your little visit."

I looked at Edward and smiled. I was excited to meet Alec. I think Edward was relieved that I was smiling because I felt him tense when Alec mentioned his visit.

"Great Alec, when were you planning on arriving?" I asked.

"Well Bella I thought I would come in next Friday and stay through Monday, if that's all right?"

Edward glanced at me and I nodded.

"That sounds good Alec. Bella and I look forward to your visit."

"Edward I was wondering if you were considering doing any interviews while I was in town."

"Well I would like to Alec, but you know I can't leave Bella."

"Oh Edward, I'll be fine for a few hours without you."

"Thank you Bella."

I blushed, "No problem Alec. I've been telling him since day one that I have been taking him away from his job."

"I don't want to leave you Bella. I already missed the first five months – I don't want to miss anything else."

She sighed, "I know but your fans are starting to wonder where you are."

"Actually Bella, because of your little statement outside of the police station, his fans are dying to meet you as well."

I felt my face flush crimson again.

"Oh."

"Edward I was wondering since both of you are a hot commodity right now that maybe we could do an interview from the comfort of your own home? Oprah wants a Skype with you and I also have People wanting an interview that is willing to come to you."

"Oh wow. Um. Alec let me discuss this with Bella and we will get back to you, okay?"

"Sounds good you two. Have a good night."

Edward shut his phone and turned to me, "Well what do you think?"

"I think you need to do it Edward. It's your career on the line."

"Bella please don't think of it like that."

"Edward – this is your job. I can't do mine right now and this shouldn't be keeping you from yours."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Visits – EPOV**

After Bella's and my discussion about interviewing at the house, I awoke the next morning and called Alec. He was thrilled, needless to say, even though I was still a little hesitant. I didn't wake Bella as I rolled from the bed and made my way downstairs. I was in the middle of pouring myself a cup of coffee when Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Edward, mind pouring me a cup of that?"

I nodded and swiftly handed him my mug, grabbing another one for myself.

"Thanks. Bella still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I don't like to wake her up. She needs all the rest she can get."

"Good man."

I smiled and took a sip of my coffee. I figured I might as well start making breakfast for Bella.

I grabbed the pancake mix and smiled to myself as I started mixing it.

"What's with the pancakes?"

"Bella has just been really craving them lately so I always keep a mix or two on hand."

He chuckled, "Doesn't surprise me. Her mother always craved cheerios – it was endless cheerios."

His smile faded, "You know Bella blames herself for her mother leaving us. It is ridiculous considering she was only a toddler…"

"Bella's mentioned that before. I've tried to tell her it couldn't have been her fault but she believes it so much that I think it is engrained in her."

"It was part of the reason she was considering adoption. She didn't want your baby to go through what she did."

"I know Charlie. I just wish I would have known so much sooner – I would have been there for her. I really love her. Since the moment I first saw her I just knew she was the one for me. The electricity that flows between us is simply amazing. I'm not myself when she's not around. She completes me and I would give or do anything to make her mine forever."

Charlie just smiled and slapped his hand on my shoulder, "Well you have my blessing anytime son."

The doorbell rang then and I hurried to get it open before it woke Bella up.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Edward! We were hoping you'd be up."

I opened the front door further, "Well come on in."

I showed them into the kitchen and introduced them to Charlie.

"Mom, Dad… I would like for you to meet Bella's father – Mr. Charlie Swan."

"Charlie these are my parents, Esme and Carlisle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. You have a great son. Bella is lucky to have him."

"Well we just adore Bella, Charlie. You couldn't have raised a sweeter daughter."

Charlie blushed and I had to chuckle – Bella was so much like her father. I continued making breakfast while the parents started talking. It was crazy how much they got along already.

"Edward?"

I ran to the staircase to see Bella staring down at me.

"Yes Love?"

She blushed, "Could you help me downstairs? My back really hurts this morning."

I took the steps two at a time to get to her. I swept her up into my arms and kissed her forehead, "How about a massage later?" I asked her as we descended the steps.

She just blushed and nodded.

"Uh, Bella I wanted to let you know that my parents showed up this morning. They are in the kitchen talking to Charlie right now."

"Oh."

I kissed her cheek, "You have no reason to be nervous, Love. They are very excited about all this."

As I carried Bella in to the kitchen my parents looked up and smiled. Charlie also looked up but his smile was more of an eat-shitting grin. I placed Bella next to her father at the kitchen table and went to warm up her pancakes.

"So Bella how are you feeling?"

"Well I've been better Carlisle. I don't like being home from work but Edward has been doing a really nice job of keeping me entertained."

I felt my face grow red as I sat down next to Bella and handed her pancakes to her.

She dug in, "She really only complains of her back hurting a little bit. But it's nothing my magic fingers can't fix."

Charlie about spit out his coffee he started laughing so hard. It also caused my parents to poke fun at me.

"Edward you can really be cheesy when you want to be," my mother murmured.

I felt my face grow even more red, but I relaxed when Bella put her hand on my thigh, "Well I thought it was adorable and you are right – you do have miracle fingers."

The more I thought about Bella's words the more meaning I was putting behind them. Thankfully Charlie decided to change the subject.

"So Bella, given any thought to the name I told you about?"

Bella shoot her head, "I am not naming our daughter Ingrid dad!"

Esme started giggling, "Ingrid? Really Charlie?"

"It sounds pretty!"

"Okay fine, to each his own," Bella whispered taking another bite off her stack.

"Have you two thought of any names?" Esme asked.

I shook my head and Bella shrugged.

"It's something we really haven't discussed too much in depth yet mom."

"I understand that Edward but what if I wanted to custom order something for your daughter and wanted her name on it?"

Bella's face turned into shock, "You don't have to get…"

My mom cut her off, "That is my granddaughter Bella – our first grandchild – you better believe we are going to be getting her some things."

Bella blushed and nodded. I chuckled and that earned me a glare.

Later that afternoon Emmett and Rosalie stopped by. We all sat in the living room and just chatted.

"So Edward you going to play this Saturday night?"

I shook my head, "You guys know I can't leave Bella."

"Who said anything about leaving her behind? I own the club Edward. I can easily get Bella in and out safely without her stepping one toe on the ground."

"But what about all the paparazzi? I don't want them bugging everyone."

"Once again – I own the place. Security will be stepped up if you decided to play."

I shrugged, "I don't really have anything new."

Bella was the one who spoke up this time, "And when has that ever stopped you?"

"But Alec will be here."

"So?"

"Bella…"

"No Edward. You need to do this. Just like you need to do those interviews."

I shook my head, "The only thing I need is you Bella. Nothing tops that – you will always be my first priority."

She blushed, "Okay fine, but you should do it. It is only going to help your career."

I shrugged, "I guess."

"Well then let's get practicing. I've got some new things floating around in my head. I'm sure we can work something out."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Of course I would."

After my parents, Emmett, and Rosalie left, Bella and I retreated to our bedroom. Charlie had cooked supper and was now content watching the basketball game on the television in the basement.

"You know Edward, you and I could also reprise our duet?"

"Really Bella? You would sing with me on stage again?"

"Of course I would. I would have to sit though."

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

We spent the next several hours hammering out a new song for me. I loved that she was the one helping me write it this time. There was something about the way she wrote her songs – it was so pure and I loved every second of it.

The next few days went by very quickly. Soon our weekend was over and it was Monday night. Charlie was scheduled to leave early on Tuesday so we were having one last large supper.

Everyone was there – Esme, Charlie, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. It was one big party. Esme had come over early and started cooking around one. Bella sat on a stool behind the counter and helped out as much as we would let her. She eventually grew tired and I placed her on the couch so she could rest.

"You really love her don't you Edward?"

"I really do mom. She's it for me."

She rested her hand on my shoulder, "She's so wonderful Edward. I can tell how much she cares for you. She may not come right out and say it, but I can see it in her eyes."

"I was nearly heartbroken at first. I mean I thought we shared so much and then she just handed me those papers. I didn't know what to do."

"She was frightened and scared and she still is but you bring stability to her life. I think she needs it more than you know."

"I just know that I need her. Those five months I wasn't with her I was a wreck. I was barely able to function without her – she impacted my life so quickly and so much."

"True love has its tendencies to knock your socks off."

"I'd say. I'm just glad that I have earned her trust again. I want to be everything for her that she needs. I really love her and our baby. I can't get over the fact that I am going to be a father. I just wish I would have done it the right way."

"There is no right way Edward. You did it your way and it seems to be working out pretty well."

"Thanks mom. I don't know what I would do without her – she is everything to me."

"Oh I can see that."

***** BPOV *****

I listened as Edward and his mother talked about everything. He was so passionate about his life that it made my heart swell. I really was in love with him.

"I just wish I would have done it the right way."

I wish we would have done it the right way too. I loved my daughter, but how was I going to explain to her that her father and I had a wild weekend and she was accidentally produced.

Was she created out of love – yes. But did I wish we were married and would have waited to start having children – yes.

It seems we were both on the same page about everything, now if I could only pick a name. It was something I had been struggling with every since I found out I was going to be keeping her. I had several suggestions from the peanut gallery but nothing fit. I was almost considering Ingrid just to make my life easier.

Then the most amazing name popped into my head. I sat up on the couch and called for Edward.

"What is it Bella, is everything all right?"

I nodded, "I've thought of a name for our daughter."

I whispered it into his ear and I could see his grin before I pulled away.

He gently kissed my lips, "It's perfect. Would you like to announce it later tonight?"

I just smiled at him, "You really like it? It's not a mouthful or anything?"

He simply chuckled at me, "No Bella. I love it just as much as I love you."

I blushed but pulled his lips in to meet mine. I was planning on telling him I loved him soon. I knew I hadn't actually said it yet, but it was true and it was time he knew how I really felt.

He rested his head against mine and sighed. It would have been the perfect moment hadn't Emmett of busted through our front door.

"Good evening everyone!"

I turned to face him, "You ruin everything Emmett!"

He just laughed at me, "Uh oh, I got pregnant Bella upset."

Rosalie walked passed him and smacked him across the back of the head, "Jerk. You clearly saw they were having a moment."

He just shrugged and plopped down next to me. Alice and Jasper walked in then as well.

"Bella how can you not be dressed yet?"

I groaned, "Because I am seven months pregnant and am on bed rest, that's why Alice!"

She helped me upstairs, "You could have called me over earlier."

"I was asleep Alice. I only woke up half an hour before you arrived."

She shrugged and continued to help me into the bedroom. She dug through my closet and eventually pulled out a simple navy blue dress with matching flats. She tossed me the dress and then started curling my hair into rollers.

"Alice!"

"Don't Alice me Bella. You want to look good for your dad, don't you?"

I glared at her, "That's not why you are doing this."

She shrugged, "Who knows why I do what I do. I just want you to look nice tonight. I have this feeling."

"You and your feelings…" I mumbled.

Soon she had me dressed, primped, and prodded. I felt great – which was a relief. Edward came upstairs just as Alice finished. He froze in the doorway.

"Wow," he breathed.

I just blushed and Alice skipped from the room.

He walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, "You look simply wonderful Bella. I don't think I am going to be able to keep my hands off of you tonight."

I swung around in my chair and threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his, "Then don't."

He growled and deepened the kiss. I had so many emotions running through me but I knew I didn't want him to stop. I wanted to feel all of him against me at once.

"Edward…" I whispered.

That was when Emmett bursted through door again, "Supper is ready!"

He turned around and ran out before I could take my shoe off and throw it at him.

Edward grumbled and pulled away.

I frowned.

"I love you Isabella."

I blushed and got up. Edward quickly changed and helped me downstairs. Everyone was already at the dining room table. I smacked Emmett on the back of the head on my way to my seat.

He just smiled at me.

Supper consisted of the most amazing foods I think I have ever consumed. I ate enough for four people and still had room for dessert. I think I even out-ate Emmett.

Talk after supper consisted of light chitchat. I wanted to surprise everyone so I just blurted it out.

"Edward and I have agreed on a name."

Esme dropped her fork and both Alice and Rosalie just glared at me. I knew they would be upset at me for not telling them first.

"It just kind of came to me this afternoon. I discussed it with Edward and he is in love with it. It kind of sounds like a mouthful at first but it is fitting for our daughter. I just feel it."

I turned to Edward and he smiled at me. I looked at everyone's faces around the table. They ranged from anxious to upset.

"Well I hope it will fit on her birth certificate!" Carlisle exclaimed.

I had to laugh, "It's not that long Carlisle."

"Wait how does he know?" Alice whined.

I laughed again, "He doesn't, he's just assuming things Al."

She sighed.

I looked at Edward again and he nodded.

"Kendalyn Rae Cullen," I announced proudly.

Edward's lips brushed against my temple.

"Bella – that is so beautiful!" Esme exclaimed.

"So what is her nickname going to be then?"

"Probably Lyn or we could just always use her middle name of Rae, Rose."

She nodded and smiled, "I like it. It's different but still so pretty. Do you think she will be able to walk in time for the wedding?"

I about choked, "You've set a date?"

She nodded, "Christmas of next year."

"That's only nine months from now Rose!"

"I know, but I just really wanted a winter wedding. We are thinking about doing it on December 11th, what do you think?"

"Um I highly doubt she will be walking, she will only be like eight months old Rose."

She shrugged, "That's fine – we can figure out something."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Loving You – EPOV**

Kendalyn Rae… my little girl had a name. I was nervous as all get out though. I mean having a child was going to change my life and with Bella on bed rest and the restraining orders… needless to say my life was hectic.

Alec flew in and Bella and I got to working on reprising our duet at the upcoming Saturday night show. Alec also informed me that he had snagged a very anticipated interview with Entertainment Tonight.

"They're coming here?"

"Yes Edward. They want to do a feature on you and Bella."

"Does Bella know about this Alec?"

"Of course she does… it was her idea to do it here so she could join you."

I shook my head, of course Bella was behind this.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

Alec simply laughed, "She's quite an amazing woman Edward. She loves you so much – you can see it in the way she looks at you."

I shrugged, "She still hasn't said it to me yet though. I keep hearing that she loves me from other people and all I want is to hear it from her."

"Just give her time Edward."

I nodded, "I know."

Later that afternoon, after Bella woke up from her nap, we practiced our song again as well as a new one from me. We also prepared for our upcoming interview.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella? Once we do this there is no going back."

She cupped my face into her hands, "I want to tell everyone how much you mean to me. How much we love one another, you know answer all those questions that people have about you… us."  
I looked deep into her eyes and I saw it – the exact same thing my mom and Alec had been telling me about – love. I rested my forehead against hers and pressed my lips to hers. She moaned into my mouth and sucked my bottom lip into her mouth. I felt my knees weaken and my heart flutter.

I pulled back and took a deep breath, "I love you so much Bella." I moved my hands and rested them on her stomach. "I love you too my little Kendalyn."

Her eyes watered and I quickly wiped away her falling tears.

"I love you Bella, so much it hurts. Without you my songs have no meaning, my life has no meaning. I want to be with you forever, raise our daughter with you and any other children that we are blessed with. I want to grow old with you, make love to you for hours… be with you through whatever comes our way. Please let me show you how much you mean to me Isabella."

Tears were streaming down my face. I closed my eyes and swallowed again. It came out only as a whisper at first but she said it over and over.

"I love you Edward."

"Say it again Bella."

I opened my eyes and stared back into hers. She brought her lips to mine.

"I love you Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I haven't said it yet. I wanted it to be perfect… I just couldn't tell you before now. I wanted to, but the words…"

I cut her off with my lips, "I love you Bella."

She moaned into my lips, "Not as much as I love you."

I wrapped my arms around her, "Oh Bella. To hear you say those words. Finally."

She rested her head on my chest, "You mean the world to me Edward. I don't want anyone else to raise our daughter except you and me."

I brought her face up to meet mine, "You mean that Bella?"

She only nodded as I pressed my lips to hers again, "Marry me Love."

I slid my hand down into my pants pocket and pulled out the ring that had been weighing me down for weeks. I brought it to her hand and she gasped.

She looked back into my eyes and smiled, "I would be honored."

I gently placed the ring onto her finger and pressed my lips against hers.

"I love you."

"As I love you Edward."

I kneeled down and placed my hands on her belly. I brought my lips against her swollen skin, "I love you Kendalyn Rae. Never forget how much your daddy and mommy love you."

Alec walked into the living room then, "Whoa sorry guys."

I stood and wrapped my arms around Bella, "It's fine Alec. You might as well be the first to know that I just proposed and Bella accepted."

"Wow. Congratulations then you two!"

Friday came very quickly. When Bella and I woke up Alec immediately had us in wardrobe and hair for our interview.

"Don't worry Bella. You'll be just fine."

"It's just that this is such a big deal for you. I don't want to mess it up for you."

"That's impossible Love."

She pressed her lips to mine, "I love you."

"Hearing you say that makes my heart melt."

She smiled and was whisked away to makeup and hair. I didn't get a chance to see her again until right before the interview started.

"Alec where is Bella?"

"She's still in makeup."

"That never takes this long. I'm going to find her."

I marched up the stairs and into our bedroom. She was sitting on the end of the bed rubbing her stomach.

I kneeled down in front of her and placed my hands on top of hers.

"Everything okay Love?"

She only nodded.

"Bella talk to me. What is bothering you?"

"Nothing. I just had some minor cramps and wanted to relax for a minute."

"Are you okay to do the interview?"

She looked up at me and smiled, "Of course."

With her smiling it simply took my breath away. I helped her up and pulled her lips to mine.

"You look radiant Bella."

She blushed and I helped her down the stairs. We sat on the couch across from Mark Steines and he smiled back at us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both officially."

"Thank you Mark. Bella and I are very excited to be working with you this afternoon."

"Okay so I am just going to start rolling and just answer honestly, okay?"

Bella only nodded as I responded, "Not a problem Mark."

"So Edward everyone is dying to know how you and Bella met."

I ran my fingers through my hair, "We met at a bar, well a club. I was playing one Saturday night about nine months ago and we met backstage after I had finished one of my songs."

"And it was instant chemistry?"

I nodded, "Pretty much. I felt this pull towards her. But she left that night and I only knew her name because I asked the bartender. I just called her brown eyes before that."

"So then how did you find her again?"

"I didn't. She came back to the club two weeks later… it was a Friday night. That was our first night together. We spent the whole next day just hanging out in my apartment playing music. It was one of the best days of my life."

I glanced at Bella then. She quickly wiped away a tear and smiled hesitantly at me. I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"So Bella you grew up in a small town is that correct?"

"Yes, it was in Washington. My dad was, well still is, the police chief there."

"And you went to college in Washington too?"

"In Seattle, yes. I only moved to Chicago because of a job opportunity."

"What did you first think when you met Edward?"

"I wanted to run my fingers through his hair."

Bella quickly covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes wide. Mark and I laughed as she glanced at both of us nervously.

"Bella, it's fine," I said removing her hands from her face.

"Well I mean he just kept running his fingers through it when we were talking backstage that first night… it was kind of distracting. That and his green eyes – they still get me."

"So then what happened? You sound like you both cared for one another, but there are all these rumors out there that you weren't together until recently."

"That's my fault Mark. You see, after that amazing Saturday of playing music I screwed up. Early the next Sunday morning I left my apartment to talk with Alec about signing my contract. I left Bella without a note or number…"

I took a deep breath and Bella continued.

"The next five months were excruciating. I wanted nothing to do with being a mother. I was set on adoption. Edward didn't know because I didn't tell him – I never gave him the chance. When we met again things were rough. We both had broken hearts."

"But everything has been settled now?"

We both nodded, "Edward proposed just last night and I said yes. We are both determined to make this work for our little girl."

"Well then Congratulations."

"Thank you Mark. We are both very happy about this."

The interview continued on with more questions about our relationship, my new album that I was working on, as well Bella. It was endless Bella. It seemed like all my fans really wanted to get to know her. She did such a wonderful job too. She was calm and confident and her hands never left her belly – I was caught staring at her on many occasions by Mark.

"Edward, you're doing it again."

"Sorry Mark. I can't help it. Look at her. She is everything to me."

"Sounds like you found your happily ever after."

I nodded, "I hope so."

Once the interview ended Bella and I decided to invite over Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. We didn't want them to find out about our engagement from the television.

"Why don't you look stunning Bella?"

"Stop Alice. Edward's glam squad primped me up."

"Well it looks good on you. That dress absolutely shows how radiant you are."

Bella blushed deep red, "Thanks Al."

"I would like to propose a toast," Jasper said wrapping his arm around Alice and raising his glass. "To Bella and Edward and for making it work."

"Here, here!" Emmett boomed.

"Well there is a reason we invited you all over tonight," Bella whispered.

"You're moving aren't you? You've been sucked into the whole fame thing and Alec finally convinced you to move to California?"

Bella simply shook her head, "Rose, the reason we invited you all over is because Edward proposed!"

She stuck out her hand and Alice and Rose attacked her.

"It's beautiful Bella!" They said at the same time.

"I know. He sure knew how to pick 'em."

"So are you two performing tomorrow night?"

"Sure are Emmett. In fact even Alec is coming."

"Great Edward. I have the place all secured and ready for you both."

"Are you expecting a large crowd?"

"Word hasn't spread, but it will. I just don't want anything to happen to you guys… you both mean too much to me."

"Awe, thanks Emmett!" Bella said wrapping her arms around him.

He kissed her forehead, "Anything for you Bella. I will be here at nine sharp to pick you both up."

Everyone left a few hours later. I helped Bella up the stairs and we both collapsed into bed. We woke up around ten the next morning.

"You want to practice for tonight Love?"

"I need to run through my solo and we can practice the duet if you'd like."

"I have to run through my new song as well. I need to talk with Alec about something first though okay?"

I kissed her head and went downstairs. He was sitting on the couch on the phone.

"Yes I'll make sure of it. Bye."

I sat down next to him, "Everything okay?"

He nodded, "Just making sure we are okay for tonight there Edward. Management wasn't too happy with you releasing a new song in some club in Chicago. They wanted it more grand than that."

I laughed, "It's a good thing you have my best interests at heart then."

"You got that right. So what's up?"

"I just wanted to run a new song by you. I was hoping to sing it to Bella tonight."

"Sure, let's go to the basement."

We stood and headed down the stairs. I grabbed my guitar from its stand and tuned it quick.

"Now I want you to keep an open mind. It is something completely different than I have ever done before but Bella inspired it."

"Well then let's hear it."

*****BPOV*****

Wow talk about life changing week. I finally told Edward that I loved him and he proposed. I couldn't have been more shocked or more thrilled. I love him deeply that it made my bones hurt.  
I sat up in bed and my hands flew to the spot where Kendalyn had just kicked me.

"Jeeze Louise child!"

I rubbed my stomach and immediately felt the pressure and cramping again. It came suddenly yesterday but I ignored it and it was bearable. I took a few deep breaths and stood slowly. I waddled my way over to my guitar and grabbed it. I then made my way back to the bed.

I played my new song a few times just to make sure that I was ready to perform it tonight. I was nervous but Alec's confidence in me made me want to do this… for Edward.

_Earlier that week…_

_"Wow Bella that song was incredible!"_

_"Thank you Alec. Edward inspired it. I have been working on it for awhile."_

_"You know Bella, if you're interested, we could lay down a few tracks sometime."_

_"You think I'm that good?"_

_"Bella that song just proved you are that good. You really do have an incredible voice. You sing with such passion."_

_"I just sing from my heart."_

_"Exactly."_

I got up and put my guitar back while I made my way to the bathroom. I drew a nice long bath and began to soak.

"You in here Love?"

"Just taking a bath Edward."

He poked his head in the door, "Everything okay?"

"Just fine. I didn't want to stand in the shower."

He came in and sat down on the edge of the tub by my feet. I ran my hands over my stomach.

"I went through my song already so if you want to practice our duet we can do that this afternoon if you'd like?"

"Sounds great."

"Alec has some phone interviews he wants me to do in a few minutes so we will be in the basement."

"Okay. I'll be fine. Just help me out will you?"

"My pleasure."

He lifted me out of the tub and ever helped me to get dressed. He carried me down the steps – although I am not quite sure how he managed – and brought me something to eat. I flicked on the television and began eating as he went into the basement.

There was really nothing on tv except for the gossip shows so I turned the volume down and grabbed a book from the shelves. I wasn't really paying attention to anything but I was instantly aware of Edward standing behind me.

"I can't believe you are watching this crap."

My eyes flashed to the screen and my mouth dropped. There in big bold print underneath a picture of Edward, New Flame for the King of Music.

"Seriously?"

"Bella you can't believe that this is true."

I shook my head, "I don't. I just don't know how they come up with this. I mean you haven't even been out of the house lately."

Another picture flashed of our house and two women entering. The picture wasn't very clear but I could easily make out the long blond hair and short brown spiky locks.

"Oh my gosh I have to call Al and Rose!"

Edward just eyed me.

"Edward they think you are hooking up with them. That picture was from them leaving our house last night."

"But you could barely make out their faces."

"I would recognize their bodies and hair any day."

I was on the phone for the next hour in a three-way call with Alice and Rosalie. They were excited to be famous and Edward's new love interests. It was something we couldn't stop laughing about. I hung up eventually and Edward and I ran through our song. He was still upset about the whole tabloid debacle, but Alec was doing damage control. It will only get worse after being seen again tonight with them at the club.

"Edward you can't let this bother you. It doesn't me."

"I know Bella. I'm glad we did that interview yesterday. That should straighten a lot of people out."

"Edward your fans know that you are devoted to me, that you are not a playboy. Let them say what they want. You just worry about this little one," I said pointing to my stomach.

He smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. He only nodded as he fiddled around on his guitar. About an hour later I was upstairs being primped again, only this time by Alice and Rosalie.

"I still can't believe they think we are his new love interests. That is just hilarious."

"I know Al. Too bad Edward didn't think that way."

"What are you talking about Bella?"

"He wasn't happy with everything today. Alec had to do a lot of damage control Rose."

"Oh. I guess that would be a pain then."

I shrugged, "He just seems on edge."

"Can you blame him?"

I shook my head, "I know Alice. He has a lot on his plate right now."

I began rubbing my stomach again. It was still really uncomfortable but I tried not to show it. Rose saw right through me.

"You doing okay?"

"Fine. She's just very active right now. Sometimes it gets uncomfortable."

She just nodded her head and we made our way down the stairs. Edward was waiting with Alec in the living room already. Emmett came through the front door just as I reached the bottom step.

"You all ready?"

I reached out for Edward and he took my hand.

"You look exquisite Love."

I blushed and kissed his cheek, "Thank you. You clean up nice too."

When we got to the club we were brought in through the back and immediately given a table in the corner with two extra bodyguards. I thought it was a bit much but Emmett insisted.

"Okay so everything is set up for you two tonight. There is another bodyguard backstage and I will also be back there. We put up a barrier so people can't actually get to the stage."

"Wow, sounds like you've got it all under control tonight there Emmett."

"I hope so Alec. Bella you're up first so why don't I get you backstage now?"

I nodded and stood. I kissed Edward on the forehead, "See you backstage."

He smiled at me and let got of my hand as Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders and helped me backstage.

"You ready for this Bella?"

I nodded, "He is going to be shocked with my new song. I can't wait."

"Right before you go on I will bring him back here, okay? So that way he can get his song done too."

"Thanks Emmett, for everything."

He hugged my shoulders and left. I stood there for a moment rubbing my belly. The pain had increased but I pushed it out of my mind and grabbed my guitar. I fiddled around on it for a bit before I heard Emmett's booming voice in the microphone.

"Are you guys ready for tonight?"

The crowd cheering was deafening.

"Well first up I have a very special friend of mine. She's like my little sister and you guys might happen to know her. She hasn't played her in awhile but I would very much like to welcome back to the stage tonight, Ms. Isabella Swan!"

I gripped my guitar went onstage. The lights were blinding and I couldn't see anything past the first row. I took a seat in the chair which Emmett had so kindly gotten for me and lowered the microphone.

"It's great to be back tonight. I have a very special song that I would like to dedicate to my fiancé, Edward. I love you."

(Song and Lyrics by Jewel – _Satisfied_)

_If you love somebody_  
_You better let it out_  
_Don't hold it back_  
_While you're trying to figure it out_  
_Don't be timid_  
_Don't be afraid to hurt_  
_Run toward the flame_  
_Run toward the fire_  
_Hold on for all your worth_  
_Cause the only real pain a heart can ever know_  
_Is the sorrow of regret_  
_When you don't let your feelings show_

_So did you say it_  
_Did you mean it_  
_Did you lay it on the line_  
_Did you make it count_  
_Did you look 'em in the eye_  
_Did they feel it_  
_Did you say it in time_  
_Did you say it out loud_  
_'cause if you did hun_  
_Then you lived some_  
_That feeling inside_  
_That's called satisfied_

_Busy people walking by_  
_Can't help but worry some_  
_With so many things to do_  
_So little love gets done_  
_Empty hearts everywhere_  
_Drowning but dying of thirst_  
_If you want love_  
_It's not that tough_  
_Start by giving it first_  
_It's so easy to give_  
_Baby can't you see_  
_Just close your eyes open your heart_  
_And do what comes naturally_

_Well did you say it_  
_Did you mean it_  
_Did you lay it on the line_  
_Did you make it count_  
_Did you look 'em in the eye_  
_Did they feel it_  
_Did you say it in time_  
_Did you say it out loud_  
_'cause if you did hun_  
_Then you lived some_  
_That feeling inside_  
_That's called satisfied_

_Horses are built to run_  
_The sun is meant to shine above_  
_Flowers are made to bloom_  
_And then there's us_  
_We were born to love_

_So did you say it_  
_Did you mean it_  
_Did you lay it on the line_  
_Did you make it count_  
_Did you look 'em in the eye_  
_Did they feel it_  
_Did you say it in time_  
_Did you say it out loud_  
_'cause if you did hun_  
_Then you lived some_  
_That feeling inside_  
_That's called satisfied_

I stood and bowed before quickly exiting the stage. I ran right into Edward's arms.

"I love you Isabella."

He pressed his lips to mine and I melted into the kiss. The room was spinning around me and my heart was hammering in my chest. He cradled me into his chest and held me close.

"That song was perfect Love. You sang so beautifully."

I blushed, "You inspired it."

He pulled me back and looked into my eyes, "This next song I am about to sing… You're the inspiration behind it."

He kissed me again and then took the stage.

"How's everyone doing tonight? Now I may be a little biased but I think that last performer was incredible. What'd ya'all think?"

The crowd was laughing and cheering only to make my blush deeper. He sure knew how to work a crowd.

"Well I have my own little surprise. Bella this one's for you Love."

(Song and Lyrics by Tim McGraw – _It's Your Love_)

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night_  
_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_  
_Emotional touch, touchin' my skin_  
_And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again_  
_Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love it just does something to me_  
_It sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,_  
_oh it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am_  
_And all of this happen by taking your hand_  
_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_  
_And now that we're together_  
_I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free_

_Oh it's a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in_  
_If you asked me why I've changed, all I gotta do is say your sweet name_  
_It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under,_  
_It's your love_  
_If you wonder about the spell I'm under,_  
_Oh, It's your love_

_Oh its a beautiful thing, don't think I can keep it all in_  
_I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go_  
_It's your love it just does something to me it sends a shock right through me_  
_I can't get enough and if you wonder about the spell I'm under_  
_Oh it's your love_  
_It's your love_  
_It's your love_  
_It's your love_

I stood there in complete silence – tears streaming down my face while his sultry voice filled the club. Oh what this man could do to me.

When he got backstage with me again I was a mess. He cradled my face in his hands and kissed me over and over again.

"I loved it Edward. Thank you."

Just then the most extremely intense stabbing pain shot through me. I crumpled at the intensity of it and cried out into Edward's chest. His arms gripped around me.

"Bella?"

"The baby…"

The shock in his eyes at those two words were enough to send me into a panic myself. He carefully lifted me into his arms and shouted directions at the backstage help. Within seconds Emmett was there with Alec.

"She's going into labor. We need that limo!"

"Follow me Edward. Bella hang in there."

I barely heard Emmett's words through my screaming. Before I knew it I was at the hospital, Edward by my side.

"It's okay Love. Everything is going to be okay."

I shook my head, "It hurts. Pain."

I was mumbling incoherently at Edward when Carlisle walked into the room. He did a quick assessment and administered some drugs but the pain only increased.

"Bella look at me!" Carlisle shouted.

My eyes focused on his, the pain shooting through me.

"You need to push Bella."

I shook my head, "I can't."

Edward took my face into his hands, "Look into my eyes Love. You can do this. Focus only on my voice."

I nodded and began pushing. Even after the delivery the pain was still there. I was whisked off, away from Edward and I didn't know if I would see him again.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Taken – EPOV**

I was holding my daughter and she was perfect. My little Kendalyn was absolutely perfect. But you know that feeling you have when a miracle has happened but yet you can't quite feel happy about it?

Bella was in surgery. My dad wasn't sure if they were going to be able to stop the bleeding. She had hemorrhaged and the outlook wasn't good. I placed my daughter back into her crib in the nursery and walked out to my anxious family.

"Edward please tell me Bella is okay!" Alice screamed.

I shrugged, "I don't know Alice. She is in surgery. I can't…"

My head fell into my hands and Alice's arms were immediately around me.

"She's going to be fine. I know Bella – she's a fighter."

"Edward!" Alec called.

My head snapped up as he came running towards me. He could tell in my eyes things weren't okay. His hand was on my shoulder, "She'll be fine Edward."

I only nodded. I was numb. Completely lost as I wandered around the hospital. I kept ending up at the same place – staring through the glass at my daughter. She was the only thing keeping me from losing my mind right now.

"Which one's yours?"

I blinked and glanced over at the man standing next to me. I pointed to my little girl and he smiled.

"She's going to be a heartbreaker."

I nodded.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks," I mumbled back.

His hand clamped down on my shoulder, "Whatever it is that's troubling you… things will work out. They always do."

I nodded and again and watched him walk away. The nurse tapped on the glass and fingered for me to come in.

"Would you like to hold her again? Skin on skin contact is extremely important for newborns."

I nodded and she motioned for me to sit down. I unbuttoned my shirt and she placed Kendalyn on my chest.

"If you would like you can feed her in a bit?"

I smiled, "Thank you. I would love to."

I stared at my daughter sleeping on my chest and felt the tears flow down my face. I needed Bella right now. I glanced around the room and noticed Alice standing at the glass again. She had Rose, Jasper, and Emmett with her this time. She was on the phone with someone – my guess Charlie.

The nurse handed me a bottle and showed me how to feed and burp her. Lyn quickly down the formula and I burped her tiny body. I placed her back against my chest and she was asleep again within minutes.

"You're a pro already."

I smiled at the nurse as she took my daughter from me. Alice tapped on the glass and I got up and went out to everyone.

My mom wrapped her arms around me, "I just got here Edward. Please tell me everything is all right."

"Edward!"

I turned around to see my dad walking towards all of us.

"She's in recovery right now. She had quite a lot of damage for us to repair, but she is fine and should wake up soon."

"I don't understand how this happened dad."

"Has Bella been complaining lately of pain at all?"

"She just told me today that she was uncomfortable," Rose said.

"Well we were lucky that we delivered Kendalyn when we did. This could have ended up very badly for both of them today."

"Why didn't she tell me that she was hurting?"

My dad put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me, "Edward she might no have been in any pain. She might have thought it was just her kicking or something."

I nodded.

"How is she by the way?"

"Good I just fed her and have held her twice now."

"Good. She needs that daddy-bonding time. She is very use to Bella's heartbeat and it's good that she get use to yours as well. It will calm her when she gets fussy."

"Dad is Bella going to be okay?"

He nodded, "She will be just fine Edward. A little sore, but she should be fine."

I threw my arms around him and broke down. He pulled me into his office and just let me squeeze him and cry. I eventually stopped and he pulled me back so he could look at me.

"Edward she is going to be just fine."

I hugged him again and he led me to her room.

She looked so frail underneath those hospital blankets. I sat down next to her and pulled her hand into my grasp, "I need you Love."

I rested my head next to her leg on the bed and took a few deep breaths. I'm not quite sure how long I stayed like that but when I woke up Bella was smiling back at me.

"Bella?"

She smiled and stroked my cheek with her fingertips, "I love you."

I pressed my lips against her hand, "I love you too. How long have you been awake?"

"Only a few minutes."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I'm fine."

"She's so beautiful Bella. They let me feed her yesterday. I can't believe I'm a father."

"Could you go get her?"

I stood and smiled at her, "I would love to." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'll be right back."

I glanced back at her one last time before I left her room. I ran into my mom and dad outside the nursery.

"She's awake. She wants to see Kendalyn."

They both nodded and watched me as I walked in to get my daughter. The nurse gave me some more formula for Bella to feed her with and helped me push the hospital baby bed out the door.

"Edward!"

I turned around to see Alec walking towards me.

"Hey Alec. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing really. How's Bella?"

"She just woke up, wanted to see Kendalyn."

Alec looked down at her then, "Wow, pretty little thing."

"Thanks man."

"Everything is good as far as publicity right now. I think you will need to make a statement though, something I can give those crazy photogs out there."

I laughed, "Tell them that my fiancé gave birth to a healthy baby girl, named Kendalyn Rae and that I am excited and blessed to be a father."

He nodded, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

I headed towards Bella's room and bumped into Jasper, Alice, Rose, and Emmett.

"Is she awake?"

I nodded, "Wanted to see Kendalyn as soon as she woke up."

They laughed, "That's Bella for you."

"I know Alice. Look I really appreciate everything you guys have done for us. I don't know where we would be without you and your help."

Emmett put his hand on my shoulder, "She's like a sister to all of us Edward. We love her just like you do."

I smiled and continued walking towards her room. When I got there I pushed the door open and found her bed empty.

*****BPOV*****

A few minutes after Edward left, the door to my room opened and a nurse came in.

"You're looking much better dear. Let me give you some more pain medication and check your chart."

She fiddled around with some of my tubes and scribbled something down on my chart and left. I did have to admit that the pain medication she administered was making me feel more comfortable. When the door opened again my heart stopped.

"I knew I would find you here Bella."

"Jake you need to leave."

"You think a piece of paper is going to keep me away from you Isabella?"

I reached for the emergency button next to me but a blow to the face knocked me out and everything went black.

"Come on Bella. It's time to wake up now."

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked, taking everything in around the room I was in. Jake was hovering above me.

"Finally awake. Thought you were in a coma there for a while."

"Where am I?"

"With me of course. I told you Bella. You're mine."

I flinched at his tone, "I'll never be yours willingly Jacob."

Wrong thing to say. He slapped me across the face making the whole right side of my face scream out in pain.

"You will give yourself to me Bella."

My eyes widened, "I just had a baby Jake… and surgery."

He huffed, "Well then I'll just have to keep you alive long enough to make sure I can have my way with you before I dispose of your pathetic body."

My eyes began to water, "You can't mean that Jacob."

Hit slapped me again and wrapped my mouth in duck tape. He then handcuffed my feet to the posts on the bed frame and left the room. I laid there and waited for him to come back.

My life was over. I would never get to meet or hold my precious Kendalyn. Edward would be heartbroken… He would never get over this. He would blame himself for everything and waste away into nothing. I knew what I had to do then – I had to survive this… for him.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Those hours ticked on day by day. I lost track of the days, weeks, months. I had no idea. I could have been kidnapped for two hours and it would have felt like eternity. My mind was so confused and the pain radiating from my body was excruciating.

He fed me, washed me, clothed me… I was like a baby. I had learned to not speak to him – at all. He would come stumbling in drunk every night and pass out next to me and every night I prayed he had the key that would release my ankles from the handcuffs – it never happened.

Finally the inevitable happened.

"You are so delicious Bella. You taste so good."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to finish kissing my lips, but he only grew more urgent. He ripped off my clothes and handcuffed my wrists to the remaining two poles on the bed frame.

I shook with fear as he kissed my entire body.

"What's wrong baby? Don't you love me anymore?"

I waited for him to continue on. He punched me in the ribs and slapped me across the face, "Answer me Bella."

"I love Edward," I whispered.

He grabbed my face into his hands and breathed heavily at me, "Never say his name. You are mine now. He forgot all about you."

I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth. No matter what Jacob spat at me I knew Edward loved me and that he was looking for me.

He pushed himself into me roughly and I cried out in pain. This only caused him to hit me more. When he finished destroying my body he left the room and I'm assuming this place entirely. Day after day this continued. Soon, due to malnutrition, I could feel my ribs break. My ankles were calloused and raw and bruises lined my entire body. I didn't know how much more I could take.

Finally I met my end. Jake entered the bedroom where he had been keeping me. I could hear the other voice with him and I cringed at what he had in store for me.

"So she's in here then huh?"

"Sure is man. Have at her. I'm gonna grab another beer."

"Oh here man take this one. Top notch shit here – from Germany."

"Whoa. Thanks!"

I waited patiently for the bedroom door to open and my life to end. I soon heard a loud thump followed by a string of curses. The door opened and I closed my eyes and cringed into the mattress.

"Jesus Bella what has he done to you?"

My eyes flashed opened, "Jasper?"

He threw a blanket around my naked, broken body and cupped my face in his hands.

"I'm here now Bella. You're safe."

Tears flowed down my face, "How long Jasper?"

He frowned, "Let's get you to the hospital."

He took the handcuffs off my wrists and ankles and wrapped me in the blanket that was already around my body.

"How long Jasper?"

He scooped me off the bed and shook his head from side to side, "Bella I can't have you go into shock right now. Please let's just get you to the hospital."

I stayed firm, "How long?"

He closed his eyes and sighed, "Two and a half months."

I only sighed.

"Bella are you okay?"

I nodded, "How is Edward?"

He carefully placed me in his car and got in himself, and started it.

"Distraught…"

I felt tears pool in my eyes, "This is all my fault."

Jasper reached across the car and grabbed one of my hands, "Please don't say that Bella."

"But it's true Jasper. I told him to go get Kendalyn. If he would have stayed with me, this wouldn't have happened."

"Bella you need to realize that Jacob was one sick individual."

"I didn't listen to anything he said to me Jasper. I couldn't. It was all lies."

He pulled up to the hospital entrance and parked hi car. He scooped me back into his arms and carried me straight to Carlisle.

"Bella! Thank goodness. Jasper, thank you."

Jasper set me on a hospital bed and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Bella I need to examine you."

I cringed from Carlisle's touch and began to shake.

"Bella I won't hurt you. I need to see so we can treat you."

I shook my head, "No. Carlisle please. I don't want you to see what he did to me."

He unwrapped my hands from around my body and held my hands into his, "Bella you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm going to give you something to help you relax okay?"

I nodded, "Okay."

The next few hours were even worse than the almost three months I was with Jake. I was prodded and poked and sedated and wrapped. Several female nurses performed a rape kit and then I was informed that I needed surgery again.

"Bella there is too much damage. We need to go in and fix some things."

"Please Carlisle… I need to see Edward."

"Not like this Bella. He's been through so much already."

"Can I talk to him then?"

He smiled, "Of course."

He held out a small phone and I grabbed it from him and dialed Edward's cell.

"Dad! Any news?"

"Edward?"

"Bella! Love are you all right?"

"I'm fine. I'm at the hospital now. They won't let me see you so I asked to talk with you."

"Bella I've missed you so much. Are you all right?"

"I will be. I need surgery again. Can you promise me something?"

"Anything Love."

"Promise me that no matter what you will still want to marry me when all this is done."

"I love you Bella. I would marry you right now if I could."

"I love you too."

"I will be there for you when you wake up Love."

"I'll be waiting for you."

I hung up the phone and handed it back to Carlisle.

"Ready Bella?"

I nodded. I was ready.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Recovery – EPOV**

"Taken?"

"We're doing everything we can to find her son."

"How did this happen dad? In the hospital with all those paparazzi out front?"

"I know Edward!"

I let my head drop into my hands, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't of left her to get Kendalyn…"

"Stop that right now Edward! This is not your fault."

I nodded, "Do we have any leads at all?"

"Just got some pictures of Bella leaving with this guy," Jasper said throwing the pictures on the table in front of me.

I snatched them up and shuddered, "Jacob."

"What?"

"Dad, it's Jacob. Bella's ex-fiancé – you know we all filed restraining orders against him a few months back."

"Jasper take this to the police and see if we can find his whereabouts."

"I will Carlisle."

Jasper turned to leave and I followed him out.

"Jasper you have to find her for me. The cops aren't going to be able to use the connections that you have. Please Jasper… I can't lose her."

"I'll do my best Edward."

He did it. Jasper found my Bella. As soon as I hung up my phone I went into the nursery. I stared down at our beautiful daughter and smiled. Bella was safe now. I scooped her up into my arms and decided to go to the hospital. I wanted to be there when Bella got out of surgery.

On the way to the hospital I called everyone and told them that Bella was in surgery. I wanted all of us to be there for her – like we weren't before.

I met everyone in the waiting room. As soon as I walked in my mom took Kendalyn from me.

"She's so beautiful Edward. She is the perfect mix of you and Bella."

"Thanks mom and thank you for being here."

We all sat there and waited for any news from my father. Two hours later he came out to the waiting room.

"She's in recovery. She's been through hell and back let me tell you. We've repaired everything and she is currently in a drug-induced coma. We are going to keep her that way for a few days."

I stood and wrapped my arms around my dad, "Thank you for everything dad."

Another two months passed. Bella was taken out of the medical induced coma a few days after surgery but she still hasn't woken up. My dad keeps telling me that it is her minds way of protecting itself.

I was by her side every single day with Kendalyn and we went home every night. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were there frequently as well. My mom was staying with me now and Carlisle never seemed to leave Bella's side altogether.

"Any change dad?"

"Not today son."

I sighed and sat down next to Bella. All her bruises had healed, along with her broken bones. She had several broken and fractured ribs. Her wrists and ankles were all dislocated and had started to heal incorrectly. She had several tiny fractures along her jaw and cheekbones but that wasn't even the worst of it. He had… raped her so badly so many times that the damage was almost irreversible. The worst part was that because she didn't get the care she required after her first surgery that it made it almost impossible to fix what he had done. Having children wasn't going to be so easy for her anymore – there was so much scar tissue…

I quickly wiped away my tears and held her hand. I placed kisses over and over along her delicate knuckles before pressing her hand to my cheek.

"I love you Isabella."

I spent the next five hours by her side until Alice forced me to leave.

"You need to eat Edward."

"I'm fine Alice."

"Lyn needs her bottle."

I sighed and stood, "Fine. Please come and get me if she wakes up."

"You know I will."

I went out to the hallway where Jasper was holding Lyn. I scooped her from his arms and smiled at him.

*****BPOV*****

Once again I lost track of the days. Edward spoke to me every single day. I counted his breaths and listened to everything he told me about our daughter. She had gotten big and she was simply beautiful – a perfect mix of the two of us. I was aware of everything when he was with me. I could sense him and love it when he placed kissed on my forehead or hands.

Suddenly something changed. Edward had just been kicked out of my room by Alice and I could hear him as clear as day, almost as if he was whispering it in my ear. Nothing had been that clear yet and I didn't want him to leave – he needed to be here.

I felt Alice sit on the bed next to me and wrap her tiny arms around me.

"Oh Bella. You need to wake up. He's so lost without you. The only thing keeping him going is Lyn."

I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

"We miss your smile Bella. Rose is getting married in about four months and Lyn… she needs her mother."

"Al…"

It came out only as a whisper – so low I thought she didn't hear me. She froze next to me so I concentrated on gripping her hand.

I felt her fly off the bed and heard her footsteps take off out of my room. I began wiggling my fingers and focused on opening my eyes.

I knew he was here. His hand embraced mine and I squeezed it back.

"Edward…" I mouthed.

His hand stroked my cheek and I felt his lips at my ear, "Open your eyes Love."

Just as he wished my eyes fluttered open only to find them staring back into his deep green eyes. He wasted no time as he pressed his lips to mine. His hands cupped my face and secured my face to his.

He pulled away only to rest his forehead on mine, "Oh Bella. I love you so much."

I could only nod in response.

He sat down on the hospital bed next to me, his eyes never left mine. He held my hands in his and the smile on his face showed exactly how he felt.

I examined his face carefully. His cheekbones were more dominant now and I could see the worry in his eyes still. There were deep dark circles under his eyes and he was unshaven and his hair was matted down in weird places. I smiled at him and sighed.

"Bella! Rumor was you were awake," Carlisle said walking into my room.

I turned to smile at him.

"Well let's see here."

He quickly examined me and helped me to sit up.

"Everything seems to be healed, so I would say the first thing you probably want to do it hold Kendalyn."

I'm sure the smiled on my face made me look like a goon but I had yet to hold my four-month-old daughter.

Alice brought her in with Jasper trailing behind her. She placed her in my arms and the tears flowing down my face didn't seem to want to stop.

"So beautiful," I whispered.

I pressed her against my chest and rubbed soothing circles on her back. I looked at Edward and he was smiling at me.

"I was just about to give her a bottle when Alice came to get me. Would you like to do it Love?"

I nodded and he handed me her bottle. I cradled her in one arm and took the bottle from him. She sucked it down quickly and I put her on my shoulder to burp her. To hold her in my arms felt unreal and I didn't want to give her up.

"Bella I just wanted to assure you that Jacob will never hurt you again. Jasper took care of it."

I looked at Edward and then turned to face Jasper.

"How bad was I?"

I could tell in his face that when he found me it wasn't good.

"You don't remember when I rescued you?"

I rested my head against my bed and sighed. I thought back through all my memories but it was all blank. I shook my head.

Carlisle sat down next to me, "What do you remember Bella?"

"I remember giving birth then going into surgery… then waking up right now."

"Nothing in between."

"When I woke up the first time. I had Edward go to get Kendalyn and then Jake came in. When I woke up again I was with him. I kind of remember Jasper rescuing me. We talked while you drove me to the hospital right?"

Jasper nodded.

"What all did he do to me?"

Carlisle sighed and Alice took Lyn from me.

"Bella you had several broken bones, fractures. You also showed signs of severe trauma – we had to do surgery and we had you in a medical induced coma for a few days but when we tried to bring you out of it, you didn't wake up… until now."

"Carlisle – don't sugar coat it."

He took a deep breath, "You were severely beaten, had bruises covering your entire body. Your ribs were a mess, and you even had some fractures in your face and jaw. I'm not sure if your ankles will ever recover from how tight he had the handcuffs on you…"

"Dad stop!" Edward shouted.

He cradled me into his chest and stroked my tears away with his fingers.

"I want to know Edward. I know he raped me… I just don't want to talk about it."

"You remember that Love?"

I nodded, "Not very clearly. I would usually black out after a few hits. He was so rough."

"Bella I'm afraid there was a lot of damage done. Getting pregnant might be an issue but when you are ready I have a wonderful referral I can give you to the best specialist in the country."

I cried into Edward's shirt. Jacob had ruined me. I wasn't worthy of Edward's love anymore. How could he love me after all this?

"Bella remember my promise?"

I looked up at him. He cupped my face into his hands.

"I promised you when you called me… after Jasper found you. I promised I would marry you after all this. I intend on keeping that promise Bella. Stop thinking you aren't good enough for me now because you are the only one I want to be with – forever."

***** 5 years Later *** EPOV**

Today I was marrying my best friend. These past five years had been extremely tough on Bella. She went through numerous counseling sessions and she had put the past behind her. Our relationship was stronger than ever and now that she was pregnant with my twin sons, we knew it was time to make this forever, just like I had promised her that first day she woke up. Getting pregnant was difficult. We had two miscarriages before we agreed to see the specialist. Bella was now seven months pregnant with our boys and she was determined to marry me today.

We talked about waiting until after the boys were born but she said she had waited long enough for this day.

"Ready man?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Jasper."

Jasper and I had gotten extremely close these past five years. Alice and him were married about three years ago and had a little boy named Wayne who had just turned two. Rose and Emmett were going on five years now and his two daughters were the spitting image of him. Claire and Emily were four and two and you'd never seen a grown man love his daughters so much.

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, "Let's get you hitched then."

The music started and I watched as Alice and Rose came down the aisle. My beautiful Kendalyn was next – she made the most precious flower girl. And finally my bride – my soul – my love.  
Bella looked radiant. Charlie's eyes were read from crying and he handed her off to me, shaking my hand in the process.

"Take care of her."

I nodded and smiled at her.

It was a short ceremony followed by dinner and dancing. She was mine – forever now.

"Well Mrs. Cullen, how are you feeling?"

She blushed and kissed my nose, "Never better Mr. Cullen."

That night we performed our duet for everyone. It was a symbol of how far we had come in the past five years and also a tribute to our new duet album of all love songs that was due to be released the next month. I had never been so happy and seeing Bella smile and sing with me on our wedding night told me that two really was better than one.


End file.
